


Dark Nights

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Dark Nights [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Sexual Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming Bites, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader meets a strange Alpha, Dean Winchester, one terrible night that leads them down a path neither ever intended to set foot on…





	1. Chapter 1

The bath water was starting to cool but you figured you could stay in a few more minutes, relaxing in the bubbles, some music playing quietly from your phone on the counter. Eventually you grabbed the stopper with your toes and pulled it out of the way, hearing the water start to suck down the drain. You sat up and stepped over the side of the tub, tossing on some pajamas fresh out of the laundry, still holding onto a bit of heat from the dryer. You stretched and slipped your warm feet into a pair of slippers, trying to keep the heat in them as you made the short walk out the door and over to your bed.

You’d just tapped your phone off and tossed your towels in the hamper when you heard a car gunning it down the street, tires screech against the wet pavement and the sound of something crashing. You ran over to the window but couldn’t see, quickly moving to the front of the house and opening your front door. You grabbed your rain coat for the light drizzle and ran outside, jogging down the street a little to see the smashed Impala up against a tree. You looked around, swearing to yourself at how long it would take an ambulance out in these parts. Shit, the nearest hospital was miles and miles away.

You walked carefully along the side of the car, preparing yourself to see something pretty grisly.

“What the…” you trailed off, spotting an empty seat. The passenger door was open and you glanced back towards your house. If the person was in their right mind, they would have gone straight for it, the only one around. If they weren’t, and based on the blood in the car they definitely were messed up, they might have just wandered straight into the woods.

You ran back to your house, slipping on your boots instead, grabbing a flashlight and calling for help anyways.

“An hour! The person’ll probably be dead by then!” you shouted at the phone, the person on the other end sighing.

“They’ll try their best but you don’t even know where this person is miss. We’ll-”

“I’m going to go find them and bring them back to the address I gave you if I can,” you said, leaving your phone behind, the signal out in the woods absolutely nothing.

You took off back outside again, making a straight line into the woods from the passenger door, having a harder time than you thought following this person’s trail. It was raining harder but you figured they couldn’t have gone that far that fast. You’d been walking for nearly ten minutes when you spotted a leg sticking out around a corner of a tree.

“Hey,” you said, spinning around, seeing a man with a good size cut on his temple looking up at you confused. “Hey, help’s on the way.”

He grunted and you could see him holding a hand against his hip, a dark spot on his jacket. You bent down and moved his free arm around your shoulders, pushing up with everything you had. Shit, this guy was tall and heavy, even if he was fit. He stumbled a little and you felt his face smash into the crook of your neck. His nose inhaled deeply, like it wasn’t a conscious thought and your hairs stood on end. The rain had hid it before but this close up you knew what he was.

“You’re Omega,” he said, forcing himself to move his head away. 

“Come on Alpha boy, let’s get you some help,” you said, taking a heavy step forward, suddenly full of tension as he took labored breaths. He was in no position to pull anything which was the  _only_ reason you carried him out of the woods and onto your couch. Unclaimed Omega’s didn’t let strange Alpha’s in their homes, they just didn’t for good reason.

You glanced at the clock and saw you still had about thirty minutes before the ambulance would arrive and you weren’t sure this guy wouldn’t bleed out before then.

“Can you stitch?” he said quietly, eyes shut as he breathed through his nose. “Fuck!” he shouted, kicking the pillows off, your scent all over the place surely driving him to the edge of his willpower. “Sorry, it’s just…”

“I’ve stitched up some jeans before,” you said, ignoring the rest of his statement. He opened his eyes, unfocused and dark, his brain torn between pain and pleasure.

“I’m not going to last that long. I need you to close me up. It’s not hard, just like a pair of jeans,” he said, his face covered in a sheen of sweat and dried blood from his head. 

You got up and heard him sigh, possibly even whimper when you were on the other side of the house gathering up some supplies. When you came back, his eyes were shut and he barely looked alive.

“Hey,” you said, shoving on his shoulder. “Drink this.” 

He popped open an eye to see you shoving a bottle of your strongest liquor in his hand. He didn’t question it and swallowed down at least four shots worth of whiskey in one go, shaking his head as the burn of it hit him.

“Shit, trying to kill me?” he joked weakly, setting the bottle down as you rolled up a washcloth. 

“Put this in your mouth,” you said, handing it to him. He stuffed it in and moved his shirt up, exposing a still bleeding gut that told you this wasn’t as simple as he said. “You’re probably going to pass out once I start.”

He nodded his head and shut his eyes, waiting for you to start your impromptu operation. You had a pair of latex gloves on, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, some cotton balls, a thread and needle and a hope that you didn’t accidentally kill him. Unclaimed Omega’s had to live on the riskier side of life. Unclaimed Omega’s that killed Alpha’s didn’t necessarily live that long of lives in the first place.

When you reached out to touch his skin, he jerked, trying to keep still as you looked down, trying to figure out how the hell you were going to even find out where he was bleeding from. It didn’t help that you could see the bulge in his pants. Fucking Alphas and their hormones.

“Sorry,” he whispered, his hand clutching the washcloth for dear life. “For…that.”

“Put that back in. This is going to hurt,” you said. He placed it between his teeth and readied himself for you to start digging around in there. All you could see was blood and when you pulled the edge of the cut, only a sliver of force in it, he shouted and started to squirm. “Hold still.”

That was a tall order but he did his best, fingers digging into your couch hard as you heard fabric tear. Finally you had an idea of what was wrong, a gash between two pieces of red inside that you assumed were supposed to be solid. You spread your fingers to get enough room for the needle and he let out a long and low shout, tensed up and the second you put the needle against him, he went limp.

“Finally,” you said, moving faster now that he wasn’t withering around. It wasn’t pretty but you stopped some of the bleeding. You stitched up his outer wound, the bleeding a lot slower now but he was still out cold, lips parted as he breathed shallowly. You ripped off your gloves and looked outside, no sign of help on it’s way yet. You paused and heard a car nearby, going around the bend that caused the blonde on your couch to crash. This one didn’t but you heard the tires screech when they saw the car on the side of the road. It backed up fast and pulled up outside your house.

“You need help in there?” asked a man when he stepped out of the car, another getting out of the passenger side.

“Ambulance is on the way. I think he’s okay until then,” you said, watching them walk over anyways. You saw the way they were dressed, not looking like the most upstanding citizens. One sniffed the air a little too sharply and your hand reached for the baseball bat by your door.

“I’m a doctor, I can come in and check the guy out,” said the taller of the two. They were at your front porch now and if this guy was a doctor, you were the Queen of England.

“She’s not…” said the other one, your hand shooting up to your exposed neck, no markings at all. 

“We can help,” he said, stepping up. 

“I’d rather you not,” you said, wrapping your fingers around the base, watching the other man move around towards the back of your house. “Don’t.”

“How old are you? Pretty girl like you should be claimed by now,” he said, waving his hands. “You like an Alpha with experience I bet.”

“Well you’re about to be an Alpha with a caved in head if you and your friend don’t get out of here now,” you said, the two men giving each other a look but advancing all the same. You barely had a moment to try and shut the door before he was there, your feet taking you back fast. You raised the bat up, hoping the cops got there quick.

“Why don’t you put that down and-”

“I think she said to back the fuck up,” said the man on your couch, sitting up, one hand clutching his abdomen again, the other pointing a gun at the pair. 

“You really ought to lie back down buddy,” he said. “We’ll take her off your hands.”

“Not my style,” said the man on your couch, glancing over at you. “Come here.”

Shit. Three Alphas in your house was not the nice relaxing end to your day you had planned. At least the one didn’t want to drag you out and do god knew what.

“Here,” said the one on the couch again, giving you a hard look. You went over behind him, not liking the way you were doing what he said but knowing it was the safest option at the moment. “You two dicks, get on the ground.”

The shared a look again, giving each other a smile and you knew they weren’t doing a damn thing he wanted. They both moved in opposite directions, walking around the back of the couch. Just as fast, two shots rang out, the injured man turning back to you and twisting the gun around.

“Take it,” he said, shoving it in your hands, his body slumping back down as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Either of them move, shoot ‘em.”

“You just shot two people,” you said, the Alpha popping open one eye, the green orb tired looking. 

“Self-defense,” he said. “Don’t keep your finger on the trigger, it’s not safe.”

“Not safe? I don’t think I’m going to feel safe ever again,” you said, panting hard. He smirked and closed his eye, your gaze watching the groaning men on the ground. “What do I do?”

“Shit if I know. I think I’ll settle for passing out again,” he said. He seemed to go limp as you swore under your breath, the whir of a blade in the distance. You didn’t move, kept the gun on the men on the ground even when you heard people outside a few minutes later.

“Miss,” said a man who looked like an officer. “I need you to put down the weapon.”

You nodded and set it down, stepping away from it as another officer followed after. The next few hours were a whirlwind of questions and explaining what happened. All three were flown to the closest hospital as you were left to deal with the mess of your home.

“Miss?” said an officer when you were sitting on your front porch, running a hand through your hair. “The hospital called. The injured driver is going to be all right thanks to the patch job you performed.”

“What about the other two?” you asked, already thinking about moving, not wanting to be around when they’d be pissed off and come looking again.

“They’ll recover fully. Is there someone you’d like us to call?” he asked. You shook your head and gave him your thanks. When you were finally alone, you went inside and started packing. Even if they never got bail, it showed you how unsafe you were by yourself. 

A month later you were gone, moved out of Colorado to a quiet town with annoying neighbors on each side that made you sleep easier at night. You’d tried to find the Alpha that helped you out but the hospital wouldn’t give you any information and you figured he wanted to forget just as much as you.

You’d been in your new town about two weeks, getting some groceries when you smelled something mouth watering. You followed the smell to the prepared foods, knowing for a fact you were buying whatever it was and taking it home for dinner. There was a man looking down at the counter, grabbing some fresh meat and stepping aside to make room for you when you tilted your head.

“Huh, I thought there’d be hot food. It smells amazing over here,” you said, the man beside you walking away but stopping. 

“Yeah, I thought so too. I keep smelling it all over the store,” he said, spinning around with a smile that quickly turned into wide eyes.

Well, you’d found your Alpha.

“No, not my Alpha,” you muttered, shaking your head, upset you’d even thought that. He was looking you up and down with those green eyes and you couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes saw your neck was still bare, still belonging to no one.

“Thanks for…” he said, patting his hip. “I have to go.”

He practically ran away from you, taking that wonderful scent with him. You shook it off, ignoring the way another patron was looking at you like you were some blushing school girl.

Getting home was a struggle, your heat coming on a few days early and harder than normal. By the time you had a handle on it, you were in a doctor’s office and he wasn’t too happy with you.

“Y/N, medication helps but as you get older, it’ll become less effective,” he said. You gritted your teeth and he sighed. “Your old doctor said you wouldn’t consider the alternate option?”

“Isn’t that a little permanent?” you asked. He nodded and you shook your head. “I’m not doing it, not unless I absolutely have to.”

“By the time we get to absolutely have to, it won’t be an option anymore, Y/N. You’ve got a few more years to figure it out. Two years max. Then we need to have a serious discussion about this. You’re putting your life in serious risk if we don’t,” he said. You slid off the counter, grabbing your medicine from him.

“I’ve got two years then,” you said, walking out and to your car. At home you made a bath, your first in a long time but it didn’t help you relax. It wasn’t that you didn’t want someone. Someone to come home to, curl up with, have stupid inside jokes together, that sounded like a dream come true. You wanted that.

You didn’t want an Alpha though. You didn’t know why you weren’t Beta like the rest of your family. You didn’t know why you couldn’t just go back to the doctor and say sure thing and find some cute Omega to spend the rest of your life with. The bond you wanted but not the ownership. Alpha’s were a tough crowd and you’d only ever met one that didn’t scare you.

But apparently you scared him which was fine with you. You shoved your head under the water, blowing the water out and coming up for air, taking a deep breath. You groaned and smashed your fists down in the tub, splashing water everywhere. You couldn’t get his scent out of your head and a big part of you liked that.

You were ready to start throwing a fit like a child when your doorbell rang.

“Let’s hope this goes better than last time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader’s night doesn’t exactly go as planned when Dean shows up and he senses trouble…

You dried off and slipped into a robe, tying it snuggly around your waist. This house had a frosted glass pane by the front door but even under only the porch light, you recognized the outline. 

“Hello?” you asked, from behind the door, hearing him shuffle around outside.

“Can I come in?” he asked. 

“I still keep a bat by my door,” you said, hearing him laugh a little.

“Will you come outside then? You can bring the bat if you like,” he said, stepping down your porch and back into your yard a ways. You opened the door and he looked down to see your empty hand.

“Sorry I kind of, looked you up and everything, but…I didn’t really thank you properly in the store. Or ever really. All I did was cause you trouble,” he said. 

“You didn’t mean to get in an accident,” you said. “Forget about it. Just go a little slower when it’s raining out, save the next girl some trouble.”

He nodded but was looking around nervously, not like he was when you first saw him but now it was on edge, ears perked up for danger.

“Are you-”

“You need to come with me,” he said, holding out a hand. 

“Why would I go with you? I don’t know you,” you said, his body moving quickly as he closed the gap between you and took hold of your hand, pulling you away, not even giving you time to close your door.

“I’m Dean,” he said, tugging you along after, your hand jerking out of his hold as you stepped back.

“I did not give you permission to-” you said, his hand shooting out again, this time rougher. “Let go me you jackass!”

“Stop and think.  _The smell_ ,” he said, your nose twitching up. You shook your head and felt like you couldn’t breathe, the smell of too many Alpha’s in the air close by making you want to wretch. “You’re attracting every Alpha in the area.”

“I can take care of myself,” you said, looking around the quiet street carefully. “I thought this was safer.”

“You’re in fucking heat. It’s like, shit you don’t even understand how fucking  _good_  you smell,” he said, pulling you up next to his car, much nicer looking when it wasn’t smashed to pieces. “I need to get you somewhere safe. I’ll come back for your medicine and some clothes later.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” you said.

“If I wanted to hurt you, I’d have done it by now,” said Dean, squinting his eyes. “Get in the car.”

You cursed but got in anyways, the scent in the air getting strong enough that you knew you couldn’t be alone. Dean ran around to the other side and slid in, gunning it out of there and onto the road, your nose filled with only his pleasant armoa now.

“How’d you know where to find me?” you asked. He scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

“Anyone with half a brain can smell you all over town. Your medicine, one of the side effects is-”

“Excessive fucking pheramone shit,” you growled, kicking the foot well with your bare feet. “Shit, that’s never happened before.”

“Well, I’m taking you somewhere no one will be able to find you. You can hide out there until it passes,” he said. You crossed your legs and adjusted your robe, ignoring that you had nothing on underneath, never intending to go outside or get in his car. Not to mention he had someplace your scent would be hidden which wasn’t exactly news to your ears. There was pretty much only one reason Alphas had places like that and they were never good.

Still, you didn’t voice your concerns until you were up a dirt drive, coming to stop on what looked like a hill. Dean got out first and opened the door for you after looking around. You saw a set up steps leading down to a door. You figured it had to be underground but you wondered how far you’d get on bare feet with him after you.

“Here,” he said, reaching behind his back, handing you his gun. You stared at it and he rolled his eyes, shoving it in your hands. “I’m trying to help you, not kidnap you. I do something you don’t like, go ahead and shoot me.”

He waved you to follow him, undoing the door and pushing it open, then pressing on the small of your back so you stepped inside. You went through another door and nearly dropped the gun when you looked around. 

“Wow,” you said. “This is where…There’s another Alpha here.”

“That would be my brother, Sam. Don’t shoot him. He’s a big puppy dog,” said Dean. He glanced at the steps to the right but went first when you didn’t go. 

“So where’s this brother of yours?” you asked, holding onto your gun, Dean giving a shrug as he took a seat at the lit up table in the center of the room. You looked to the right and saw a gorgeous looking library you wouldn’t mind spending some time in. 

“Sammy, don’t-”

“Drop it,” said a deep voice behind you, something cold touching the back of your neck. You let go of the gun like it was burning your hand, Dean up in an instant and pulling you behind him. “Dean, what are-”

“She’s a guest,” said Dean, Sam going wide eyed and lowering his weapon, immediately looking ashamed.

“Sorry. I just saw you had a gun on him and thought the worst,” said Sam. You nodded but he looked you over in your robe, your hands wrapping around yourself as best you could to hide away. “Oh, you’re the Omega driving everybody nuts.”

“You said it was safe here,” you shot at Dean, Sam putting his gun down and holding up his hands. You stepped away regardless, moving to put the table between you and Dean’s brother as he sighed.

“No, hey I’m sorry. I’m not going to hurt you. Dean and I, we won’t touch you,” said Sam. Two Alphas was too much and it was turning into that night in Colorado all over again.

“Sam, can you leave for a few days? You freaked her out and we both know she can’t be out there right now,” said Dean. Sam went to roll his eyes but he risked a glance in your direction. 

“Yeah, I’ll uh, be gone in five minutes. Text me when it’s okay to come home,” said Sam. You stayed put and watched him wander off, back a few minutes later with a duffel bag. “Sorry about before. Dean’ll keep you safe.”

When he was finally gone, you didn’t ease up, although it didn’t feel as hard to breath again. Dean took off and left you alone in the room, picking up his gun from the floor, heading out down a hall. He didn’t say to follow so you started to wander around, hopping up the few steps into the library, your feet appreciating the much warmer wood floor. 

There was an open book on one of the tables, a notepad next to it and you saw a half empty beer bottle nearby. The book was old, that was for sure, and the font a bit hard to read but it was very clearly talking about Alpha bonds. You took a deep breath but you already knew. No one else lived here. The place was certainly very nice and clean but a feminine touch was certainly lacking. 

“Hey,” said Dean, causing you to jump. He was putting some clothes down on the first table, face hard set as he saw you reading. “Sam was doing some research.”

“On what,” you asked. 

“Forget about it. These are going to be huge on you but I imagine you’d rather put on something less revealing,” said Dean. Your cheeks flushed even if you were covered up, stepping forward and pulling the clothes over. “I’ll show you around a little then head back out to your place. You’re due for another dose soon.”

“How do you know so much about Omegas? You don’t have one around here,” you said, catching a brief smirk as he waved for you to follow after.

“I might not have graduated but I did go to sex ed,” he said, veering left, pointing out a kitchen to you. “Omega’s on suppresants, you guys got to take them in the morning, noon and night. You get sick if you miss one.”

“I’ve missed it before. It’s not the end of the world,” you said, remembering begging your mom to take you to the hospital and rip out whatever was wrong with you. Another reason to hate your teenage years.

“I heard it gets bad is all. Last thing we need is you to have a full blown heat,” he said, opening a door, revealing a bathroom. A little farther down the hall there was an open room, a plain bed inside with a desk and lamp. “You can crash here. My room is across the hall.”

He walked over and went to his own desk, grabbing a pad of paper and pen, shoving them in your hands.

“Tell me what you need and I’ll go get it. Unless you’re a fan of oversized Zepplin tees,” he joked. Actually, you kind of were but he didn’t look like he was in the mood to stand around and talk music.

Quickly you jotted down enough clothes for a few days, weirded out about him rifling through your drawers but he seemed to understand that. 

“Clothes and medicine? You don’t want your computer, secret stash of chocolate? Just that?” he asked.

“My heats are normally only two days, three max. I’m genetically blessed or some crap. I’ll be out of here tomorrow night most likely,” you said. 

“Alright,” he said, giving you a head nod. “There’s a drawer full of cellphones in the kitchen in case you need to call me.”

He scribbled down his number and tore it off, shoving it in your hand. Your lip twitched up at the contact and you shook it away. He was simply returning the favor for saving his life. Otherwise this guy would be all over you by now. But he was laughing to himself while he pulled his hand away, running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t even know your name, little Omega,” he said. “How’s that for shitty manners?”

“Y/N,” you said. “We kind of skipped the formalities when you were bleeding out in my living room.”

“I’ll be back in a couple hours, Y/N. Feel free to walk around and explore,” he said, pausing in his doorway before heading back towards the big set of stairs. The door shutting should have set your nerves at rest finally. 

Only you felt confined, his scent less strong now as the air moved around this strange place he called home. It was enough to remind you that you were in heat and you were starting to feel it again. At the very least you were safe here.

“Hey. Y/N, wake up,” said a ragged voice. You blinked open your eyes, not remembering falling asleep in the first place. Dean was staring down, cheek swollen and his knuckles cut up. “You got to take your stuff.”

He had your bag from the pharmacy on the bedside table, a backpack from your house in the desk chair with what you guessed were clothes. You swallowed the pills down greedily and sighed. 

“Go back to bed,” he said, pulling a blanket over you. 

“This is mine,” you said, running your hand over the soft material.

“I thought you might like something from home,” he said, turning to leave. “Go back to sleep.”

You’d never slept so good during a heat and only woke up when Dean was lightly shoving on your arm.

“Morning,” he said. He hadn’t combed his hair yet and you could see his cheek was a dark purple now. Still he had a soft smile on as he took a step back. “I made breakfast if you want some.”

He was gone before you even sat up and stretched properly, your eyes glancing at the clock. You chugged down your morning pill and wandered down the hall to a greasy smelling kitchen. 

“Take whatever you want,” he said, dishing some eggs onto a plate, shoving a piece of bacon straight in his mouth, a few pancakes making their way onto the plate over a piece of toast.

“I always heard Alphas had big appetites,” you said, picking out a few pancakes and some blueberries he had in a bowl nearby. He chuckled as he sat down at the table.

“I like my breakfast foods. Not sure what it has to do with being an Alpha,” he said. “How you feeling?”

“Alright, should be able to get out of your hair later today,” you said, taking a seat across from him. You gave him a smile but he was scowling. “What?”

“You’re fucking stubborn,” he said. “You realize this problem just doesn’t go away when your heat’s over, right? Every dick of an Alpha in the county knows an unclaimed Omega lives alone.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you asked, holding your fork a little harder, stabbing into your food.

“It means get out of town, Y/N. Go to a safe city, like-”

“ _I haven’t made that choice yet_ ,  _not that it’s any of your damn business_ ,” you said. He didn’t make any indication he heard you but went back to eating, not saying another word for the rest of the meal. “How’d you get that bruise?”

“I fell,” he said, picking up his plate and tossing it in the sink. He moved to clean up the leftovers but stopped, like he could tell the exact moment you rolled your eyes behind his back. “You can’t go back to your house, Y/N.”

“You ran into-”

“It doesn’t matter who I ran into. You’re not going back to that house. I grabbed as much stuff as I could, that I thought you might want. It’s in the back of my car but you can’t-”

“Are you telling me it’s not a good idea to go back or are you saying you won’t let me leave?” you asked, dropping your fork in favor of your syrup covered knife.

“You’re not a prisoner here. You want to walk out that door? Go right ahead! You won’t live very long without me though,” he said. 

“ _We have laws, Dean_. It’s not a free for all out there,” you said, standing up, moving towards your room to change and leave for good, find a motel to crash in for a few days. “Thanks for breakfast and everything but we’re even, alright? I’m out of here.”

“Do you want to end up some Alpha’s bitch?” he shot back, stopping you in your tracks. “You’re a smart and strong person from what I’ve gathered but you won’t stand a chance. These aren’t normal people, Y/N. There was something off with them.”

“I have dealt with my fair share of assholes. I know how to avoid them,” you said, storming down the hall, slamming the door shut. You changed fast and just like you expected, Dean was there when you flung it open, headed for the nearest exit.

“You need to stay,” he said. You shuddered at the tone, parts of you saying to listen, parts of you saying to turn around and knee him in the groin.

“Here I thought maybe I was wrong to clump all Alphas together. Goodbye, Dean,” you said, dashing up the steps and outside, Dean following after but stopping just a few steps out the door, watching you go down the path. 

An hour later you were getting close to town again, hoping you’d beat whatever dark clouds looked like they were about to break open overhead. A gust of wind knocked your hood up and made you have to bend over from the intensity.

It smelled like Alpha, two you recognized.

“Shit,” you fumbled with your phone, looking to the right and deciding to run into the corn field, something that would give you cover and hide your scent better.

“Dean Winchester, what monster is chasing you today?” he joked. You’d ask about that later but right now you were focused on not throwing up. “Hello?”

“Dean, I’m right by mile marker 82. Those guys from Colorado, I think they’re close by,” you said.

“Hide if you can. There’s a gun in the bottom of your bag. I’ll come find you,” he said, the metal clanking of the steps in the background only a small relief. You kneeled down and reached your hand down, finding the hard cold object there and pulling it out. Someday you’d find a way to thank him for the small comfort it gave you.

“I’m in a corn field,” you said, hearing a car nearby. “I have to go, I hear someone.”

“Remember what I said, just point and shoot. I’ll come get you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean brings the reader back to the bunker where they realize the Alphas are a much bigger problem then they thought…

When you found a puddle of muddy water, you wondered how this had become your life, being hunted down. You scooped up some nearby dirt, dipped it in and slathered it over your arms, glancing around nervously, the corn field probably going on for miles out in these parts. You coated every inch of skin you could, trying to pretend it was some fancy mud mask at a spa and not meant to hide your scent. When you thought you’d down a decent job, you took off quietly again, going deeper and deeper, doing your best to not leave foot prints behind.

It’d been over an hour now and you knew Dean had to be out here somewhere. Maybe he was only trying to protect you but you weren’t his Omega. He wasn’t even a friend. But you called him first and your phone was out of range to call the police, not like that would improve your situation. 

As time went on though, as it  _really_  went on, you realized it’d been hours and you were fucking lost. Who knew how big this field was? When it ended? How many times you’d turned yourself around in there? You’d been there long enough that you took your midday pill and munched down on an energy bag, making the choice to ration the little water you had on you.

When you were huddled down in some broken off husks, using it for cover as you took a short break, the sky boomed and the rain poured, hitting hard as you spotted the hail in it. You raised your backpack over your head to give you some protection from the painful hits and hoped this storm would be enough to get your pursuers to give up. You could breath harder without fear of your breath being heard now at the very least.

You refilled your water bottle from the downpour and got up again, moving forward carefully when you swore you heard someone else just a few rows over. You took off as quietly as you could, not stopping again until your hands stopped shaking. The rain lightened eventually but never stopped, the darkening sky reminding you to take you last pill. You could feel your heat was dwindling, your scent would be less strong but your body was freezing and wanted something warm, wishing you’d shoved your blanket in your bag when you left.

When it was pitch black apart from a few strikes of lightning every so often, you sat down, clutching your backpack for warmth. You were exhausted, never exerting yourself like that when you were going through a heat. Shit, you were supposed to relax and lay around when you went into one, not run around all damn day like you were in a horror movie.

The rain had helped to hide you but the scent of an Alpha smacked you in the face, a hand slamming over your mouth. You shouted but you took a deep breath, the shushing in your ear calming you down. 

“I got you sweetheart,” said Dean quietly. You nodded and inhaled sharply, easing up, even if you shivered under his touch. “Can you climb up on my back?”

You nodded and managed to unwind your arms from the bag, Dean slipping it on his front and helping you on his back. He was quiet as he took off in a different direction, finding a dirt path that cut through the field after a few minutes, Dean’s car parked a ways down. He put you down inside and tore out of there, getting you back to his home and into the bathroom in under ten minutes.

“Take a hot shower, I’ll find something warm to eat,” he said, giving you some privacy. You remembered how filthy you were as you had to scrub your skin clean, red raw in most places until you were ready to pass out from pure exhaustion. You forced yourself not to, to instead wrap up in a towel as the cold stayed in your bones. You ran next door to the room where you’d left the clothes you couldn’t carry and tossed on the warmest things you owned.

You were crawling under the covers, your blanket on top of you when you heard your door open. Dean brought over a mug of some hot soup you sipped at but for the most part just felt nice in your cold hands. 

“Can I get you anything?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. His back felt nice against your legs, and he smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

He returned a minute later with another blanket. He tossed it on top of the other one but you started to feel heat generate and nearly moaned. 

“Electric blanket. You’re a fucking saint,” you said, curling up in warm ball, a smile on your face.

“Rest up. I’ll let you sleep in tomorrow,” he said. You were out before you even heard him flip off the light.

Waking up you knew your heat had passed, that you could go outside again without attracting unwanted attention. Not that you were exactly in the mood to hang around outdoors anytime soon.

You stumbled into the kitchen where Dean was munching on a sandwich, a little ketchup on the corner of his mouth.

“Morning,” you said, scratching your head. “I slept kind of late, didn’t I?”

“You had a rough couple days, figured it’d do you good,” he said, sliding over the other half of his sandwich. “Hungry?”

“Starving,” you said, wolfing it down as Dean poked around what looked like their pantry.

“We’ve got junk food. I normally let Sammy pick out his rabbit food on his own,” said Dean. “He hasn’t gone yet this week.”

“That’s perfectly fine. I’m full anyways,” you said, your growling stomach betraying you. 

“Full huh?” said Dean, waving you over to look at what they had. “Eat whatever you want. Or write it down. I can run to the store.”

“I can’t go home,” you said, grabbing a box of crackers and carrying it over to the counter where you sat down. “Who the Hell are those guys?”

“Bad news. Sounds like they might belong to one of those nasty packs. They don’t like either one of us very much,” said Dean, stealing a handful of crackers, hopping up on the counter behind him.

“Can’t we call the cops?” you asked, Dean laughing at your naivety. “They’re Beta’s, they protect-”

“I called the cops yesterday sweetheart. Did you see any show up?” asked Dean. “We’re on our own on this one.”

“Why wouldn’t they help? It’s their job. It’s the law for fuck’s sake,” you said. Dean cocked his head and you squinted your eyes. “ _It is the law_.”

“World’s changing Y/N. Or at least trying to. It’s getting more dangerous out there. You’ve seen the news. More packs emerging, more cops looking the other way. I think we’re lucky if we get another year of normal if things don’t turn around,” he said.

“Oh,” you said, looking around, finally understanding why he lived underground. “You’re one of those doomsday, end of the world guys, aren’t you?”

“Fuck no,” said Dean. “I’m a legacy.”

“A legacy? You’re doing a fantastic job of making me think you aren’t nuts,” you said. Dean pursed his lips and stole another handful of crackers. “Hey, you said those were mine.”

“You were mean,” he said, throwing you a smirk. “I’m definitely not normal but I’m not nuts. This place, our grandpa was a Men of Letters. They were wiped out a long time ago but it’s ours now. Most safe place in the world.”

“News to my ears,” you said, munching on another cracker. Dean took a few bites of his, kicking his feet, waiting for your next question obviously. “Why don’t you have an Omega?”

“I don’t want one,” said Dean. “What’s your excuse?”

“Don’t want one,” you said. Dean nodded his head and gave you a smile.

“Well you found the perfect place,” said Dean. He was staring at you though. He knew what you did. Alphas could go without a bond. Betas could go without a bond. Omegas only got so long to make that choice.

“So in your professional, end of the world opinion, when do you think shit’s going to hit the fan?” you asked. Dean cocked his head and reached over for a bottle of what you assumed was alcohol, grabbing two glasses and pouring them out. “My doctor, he kind of implied I didn’t have as long as I thought to make my choice.”

“I don’t know. Best case, a year. Worst…a few months. You notice how a lot of people have been taking more time off from work lately? Canned goods are out of stock faster? I think everyone knows it’s got a shot at coming but no one wants to say it,” he said.

“I should have it done then,” you said, Dean’s head snapping up fast.

“No,” he said, hopping off the counter. He handed you a glass and backed up, calming himself down. “I don’t think you should rush into something like that. It can’t be undone. Unless you really don’t want…”

“I don’t know what I want,” you said. “So what are we doing about this pack?”

“I know what I’d like to do but that’s not exactly legal,” said Dean. He took a sip from his glass, green eyes watching you for any sign of discomfort. “You realize this is the longest you’ve looked me in the eye.”

“Am I free to come and go as I please?” you asked. He nodded. “I didn’t think Alphas and Omega could be friends, not unmated ones.”

“Well, status quo ain’t exactly my style,” said Dean. “I won’t do anything to you, ever. Sam, he-”

“You can tell him he can come home. I’m not scared of him,” you said. “I could smell it, he’s bonded before.”

“His college girlfriend. They we’re going to get married, the whole house in the suburbs thing. She died though. Sammy’ll never do that with anyone ever again. She was the one,” said Dean, sipping on his drink. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“I trust you now. You won’t…ya know,” you said, Dean giving you a smile. “You’ve proved that.”

“You can keep the gun. It’s probably a good idea if you practice with it. I’ve got a feeling things will get worse before better,” he said. 

“So besides you going all Rambo, what’s the best option? Hide down here?” you asked. 

“We figure out a plan. Figure out exactly what we’re dealing with. Teach you how to shoot a gun, throw a punch somewhere in there,” he said.

“I know how to throw a punch. I told you, I’ve dealt with assholes before,” you said. Dean shrugged but waved for you to follow after. You hadn’t explored much of the bunker and were surprised when he opened a door, led you down a few steps and you saw a gun range. “Men of Letters, what  _exactly_  were they?”

“Mostly they did research. Some of them did the actual field work,” said Dean, grabbing two pairs of ear protection and goggles. You put the goggles on, Dean putting the headphones over your ears as he put on his own.

“Field work?” you shouted, Dean picking up the gun on the bench. He held up the magazine that was next to it, shoved it in the bottom and turned to face the posted at the range. You saw his thumb swipe over the safety, pull back to cock it and he fired three times, all of them hitting their target dead on. Dean set it down and waved you to step up. You reached for it but Dean was pulling your hand towards the grip.

“Barrel’s hot,” he said, guiding you to touch the cooler part first. You remembered what he said about not holding your finger over the trigger. Holding it up with both hands was a lot heavier than you thought. You glanced over your shoulder to see him nod. You squeezed and heard the sound echoing in the room, your hands fighting the impact of it. He smiled when he saw you’d clipped the shoulder. “Not bad for your first time.”

“I guess,” you said, putting the gun down, the safety back on as Dean nodded approvingly. Slipping the headphones off you looked around. “I have to stay here.”

“I’d highly recommend it. No one can get in here. If you want to go take a walk outside by yourself, I’m not going to stop you though,” he said. “Just be smart about it.”

“Do you guys have a bathtub?” you asked, Dean cocking his head and you weren’t sure you’d seen such a confused expression on him before. “I like baths sometimes.”

“There’s one in the smaller bathroom. You can have that one to yourself if you like. Sam and I are pretty used to sharing everything,” said Dean. You figured he wasn’t going to let you argue with him and let it slide, following him back into the library. “We can unload your stuff from my car and I’ll give Sam a shout to pick up some better snacks on his way home, anything else you might want too.”

“What were you able to get? I don’t need much but…” you said. Dean went a different way, steps eventually leading up to a garage. He’d managed your computer and some clothes, a travel bag that looked like he’d shoved everything on your bathroom counter in. You had your blanket, your favorite one actually and your robe and slippers. He’d gotten almost everything you would have taken yourself in an emergency.

“What’s missing?” he asked, seeing the look on your face.

“Nothing. This is great Dean. I really appreciate it,” you said, his forethought at first a little creepy but now a blessing in disguise.

“Little Omega, what’s missing?” he teased, crossing his arms. You shrugged but he wasn’t dropping it, glad to have an excuse to hide your reaction to his nickname. “Out with it.”

“Um, I had this…this picture. Of me and my family. It’s not big or framed or anything like that. It was on my fridge. I was probably four years old in it,” you said. “Seriously though, it’s just a picture. Don’t go risking it.”

“Alright,” he said. “I won’t.”

He helped bring your things into your room, not that it took more than one trip. You downsized on your move to Kansas and had almost everything you needed. The rest Sam could grab at the store.

“Why don’t you get situated and I’ll go through the lore, try to find a place to start,” said Dean. “Oh, we have a dungeon, don’t freak out if you find that.”

“Dean,” you said, following him down the hall to the library. “What is it that you do?”

“Save people, hunt things,” said Dean. 

“You’re a forest ranger?” you asked, Dean bursting out laughing. He smiled and shook his head at you, unable to get the grin off his face.

“You’re really freaking adorable,” said Dean, walking away. “Go explore sweetheart. Sam’ll be by in a few hours.”

“Dean, I-”

“Me and my brother, we hunt monsters. Occasionally we end up saving the world. But that’s a long ass story we don’t have time for,” said Dean.

You would have responded but a man in a trench coat appeared between the two of you, held out a photo for you and then disappeared, all in the span of five seconds. Glancing down, you saw it was the photo you told Dean about.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t ask Cas to go get it,” said Dean, a cheeky smile on his face.

“W-What…H-how…” you said, waving your hand in the empty space the man had just been.

“That was Cas. He’s my best friend. I should probably mention he’s an angel,” said Dean.

“You have an angel? What, you have Sunday brunch with God too?” you joked, Dean shrugging. “Okay, that was a joke but good to know. Anything else going to pop in here and scare the shit out of me?”

“Dean,” said Cas, suddenly back in the room, only now in the library. “There’s less time than I feared to correct this problem.”

“Which problem Cas? I’m having an interesting week,” said Dean. 

“The spell, it didn’t hold. It’s going to be released,” said Cas.

“For fuck’s sake Cas! How’d-”

“A group of twenty or so Alphas in close proximity found it and…they knew about it somehow,” said Cas.

“Could someone please explain-”

“You got about a week to make your choice, Y/N. End of the world is coming a lot faster than we thought.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming up with an idea he doesn’t like, Dean sidelines the reader from helping to figure out a way to stop the Alpha’s from going through with their plan, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him…

Dean and Cas started talking about spells and magic bonds and a bunch of shit that went straight over your head. Sam came home at some point and you decided to put the groceries away, not think about how in a few days time, going to the grocery store wouldn’t really be a thing anymore.

“Y/N, I said are you alright?” said Dean, suddenly right next to you, catching the bag of apples you almost dropped.

“Yeah. It’s all just a lot to process,” you said, taking the bag from him, going back to autopilot. 

“I think the choice thing freaked you out more than the apocalyptic catastrophe if I’m being honest,” said Dean. “We’ll stop it. We will.”

“I don’t want it, to have it done,” you said, Dean rubbing up and down your arm. “I can’t have a bond if I go through with it.”

“Plenty of people-”

“Yeah, and the happiest people are the bonded one’s, not the fixed ones, Dean,” you said. You tried to storm away but his hand wrapped around your arm. “Let go.”

“Will you help us? Another set of eyes, another person to bounce ideas off of…we need you right now, Y/N,” said Dean.

“If we fix this then I don’t have to choose, right?” you asked, knowing it was only a delay of the inevitable.

“Yeah, you can stay just the way you are,” said Dean, sliding his hand down your arm, letting it fall away slowly. You grabbed his hand and walked back to the library, trying to have them explain it all in a way you could understand.

Pretty much, the Alpha packs that had been popping up all over the country the past year or so weren’t really a pack, more a cult. A cult that wanted things to go back to the old ways,  _really_  old ways. Maybe for an Alpha that was fine and dandy but you weren’t a fan of being treated like a piece of meat.

“This group, those guys that messed with us a month back,” you said to Dean, “They found what that’s suddenly going to end the world?”

“Well, about ten years ago, Sammy and I worked a case. Long story short, this virus was released. End of days type virus that’ll kill most everyone, not before they all lose their shit first. Some CDC type place has been researching it, trying to figure out where it came from, why it hasn’t shown up since, a cure for it if it ever does again. Bunch of science stuff,” said Dean. You opened your mouth but Sam already knew where you were going.

“They don’t have any. Just aware of it’s existence which is probably how these guys discovered it,” said Sam, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It doesn’t really matter because Cas found this place, about fifty miles from here where…basically the virus is there  _somehow_  but it’s inert. It’s literally a tiny ass patch of earth but it’s there, not lethal or anything. These guys dug it up and brought it out. If they know about that, they got to know about what happened back then and are probably on their way to figuring out how to make it active again,” said Dean.

“So, in theory, if we can get that virus, plop it back where it came from or shove it somewhere they can’t get to, before it goes ballistic, we should be good?” you asked. All three shrugged but nodded their heads. “This’ll end the world if we don’t?”

“Yeah…” said Dean, squinting at you. “You have an idea, don’t you?”

“We know who has it but a big pack of Alphas is going to be hard to deal with. In theory, again, still just a theory, Cas  _could_  pop in there and grab it off the person who has it and pop back out. Then we deal with the pack, right?” you asked.

“It’s a decent plan but if Cas went after the wrong one…we have no idea how to figure out who has it,” said Sam. 

“If someone went in undercover…” you said, Dean’s eyes turning dark. “Hey, Colorado is probably going to kill you. Me though, he’s not going to-”

“Bring up a suggestion like that again and I will lock you in the dungeon for the rest of your life,” said Dean, shooting daggers at you. 

“It was a fucking idea, not a decision,” you said, ducking your head down, still feeling his rage on you. You rubbed your arm and told yourself to look up, tell him off for saying something like that. 

“Hey,” said Dean, voice softer, squatting down next to you. “Little Omega, please look at me.”

You weren’t sure why you got so responsive to that nickname but you forced your gaze up, expecting the anger from before. His face had remained hard but you saw the worry in it, the fear.

“If you choose to bond, it’s going to be with the guy of your fucking dreams, not that dickhead,” said Dean. He ran a hand over your head and you breathed deep, starting to like how easily it calmed you now. “You did good, the Cas grabbing the virus and exposing of it thing.”

“I can help,” you said. “I can be-”

“Come on,” said Dean, taking hold of your hand. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

“Dean, I can do more than spout off a random idea,” you said when you were in your room with him. “I mean you said it’s the end of-”

“Y/N, if you’d just let me bleed out in the woods, you wouldn’t even be standing here right now. I screwed everything up for you. Your life, I screwed that up, that’s on me. I’m not screwing it up even more. You got to bond with a guy you fucking love, not out of some sacrifice bullshit. I’m sure the guys are already finding a way to locate the virus,” said Dean, sitting down on the bed, pulling you with him.

“You didn’t screw up my life,” you said, Dean’s eye roll out of this world. “You didn’t, Dean.”

“So you were planning on moving in with a strange Alpha, his brother and an angel while having a pack of pissed off, world destroying Alphas after your ass? Maybe you really were meant for me,” he joked before pressing his lips into a thin line.

“Dean, what’s that supposed to mean?” you asked. He stood up and dropped your hand, picking up your computer and pair of headphones.

“Why don’t you watch some Netflix? We’ll come get you if we need you,” said Dean, setting the items down on your bed.

“What did that mean?” you asked again, catching him pause in your doorway.

“Y/N, I don’t believe in that true mate crap. It was a crappy joke because I’ve had a crappy life and my crap is spreading to you. Just watch a movie. I’ll check on you later,” he said, pulling your door shut.

You reached for your computer and opened up google, not even sure where to begin but he couldn’t stop you from researching. Until five minutes later and you were staring at an E. Coli wikipedia page and you didn’t even know the name of this supposed virus.

But…this was a pack of Alphas you were dealing with and you knew they weren’t the only group. Dean stopped by a few times throughout the day, bringing you water or part of his lunch, probably thinking you were pissed and giving him the silent treatment. Maybe at first but you were in full on college student during finals week mode, scribbling down bits of information you gathered from news sites, obscure chat rooms and a few facebook pages.

When you had all your information, you laid it out in front of you, looking around for a whiteboard or some big pieces of paper. You went digging in some of the other bedrooms, finding one that had an old chalkboard on the wall. You grabbed your notes and started jotting the important parts down, eventually taking the chalkboard and your computer with you into the library. 

Sam looked ready to fall asleep, Cas arguing with Dean about something but both men stopping when they spotted you. 

“What you got there?” asked Dean, doing his best to keep the skepticism from his voice.

“Oh nothing,” you said, putting your laptop down and propping the chalkboard up on a seat. “Just did some research of my own today.”

“Oh,” said all three, tilting their heads at the board. “ _Oh._ ”

“That explains why the virus was showing up in three places,” said Sam.

“Three packs, virus split up three ways,” said Dean, looking at your board, smiling to himself. “You figured out who the pack leaders are too.”

“Billy Wrench, Misty Elks and Pete Hales aka Colorado,” you said. “They’re the ones holding the viruses.”

“I like her,” said Sam, pointing at you with a proud grin. “I like you a shit ton, Y/N.”

“I feel as though Dean would not agree with your-”

“Shut up Cas,” said Dean, looking over your work. “You did all that with your laptop?”

“I once put together a semester long group project in 37 minutes,” you said. This had been a cakewalk compared to that.

“Glad we found you smartie pants,” said Dean, throwing an arm over your shoulder. “Cas, you got enough juice to take both Sam and me with you?”

“If I remain unharmed, yes, I’ll be able to take you both. One would be easier though,” said Cas. Sam didn’t even have time to protest before Dean was unwinding his arm from you. “Ready?”

“Illinois, California, Maine, back here, then the freaking edge of the solar system, got it?” asked Dean. “The bringing me back first bit is important, Cas.”

“I should take you with me for that comment alone,” fired back Cas.

“Our angel’s all riled up. Back in a few guys,” said Dean, Cas grabbing hold of Dean’s shoulder, the two popping away like that.

“So, is this a normal day around here?” you asked Sam. He started to gather up his books and tossed you a smile.

“It’s never a normal day around here. But I’d call this a five,” he said.

“Remind me to never see a ten,” you said, helping him clean up. It was four minutes later when you heard a whoosh of air elsewhere in the bunker.

“Sam!” Cas shouted. You both heard him leave again and reappear as you got to Dean’s room. He looked unconscious, his gut bloody as Cas collapsed on the floor.

“What happened?” asked Sam, rushing over to Dean as you helped Cas sit up.

“Colorado knew we were coming. Word must have spread quickly. We weren’t able to kill him. The virus, I put it where no one can get to it but Dean…” said Cas. He reached a hand up to the bed, touching Dean’s for a brief moment, Dean’s chest rising and falling more rhythmically now. “His life isn’t in imminent danger.”

With that Cas passed out from exhaustion you guessed, Dean still bleeding as Sam grabbed hold of your hand and pressed it over the wound.

“I’ll be right back, don’t move,” said Sam, running from the room.

“Freaking Cas, puttin’ my bleeding ass on my bed,” mumbled Dean, popping open an eye. “This mattress isn’t even that old.”

“Hey, I think you guys saved the world today,” you said, using your free hand to run over his head.

“Only about fifty Alphas to deal with,” said Dean weakly. “No choices yet Little Omega. Shit, get on Sam’s ass for me. You’d have stitched me by now.”

“I’ll do that Dean,” you said, moving your hand down, his catching your wrist and holding it to his face.

“You smell really pretty,” he mumbled, dropping it as he started to pass out again.

“Sam! Hurry up!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is recovering after going after the Alphas and gets a chance to have some calm time with the reader for once…

Dean was recovering in a clean bed after Sam showed you the best way to get blood off your hands. Cas had woken up while Sam was stitching but he couldn’t tend to Dean fully until he got some of his own strength back. By the time they were both taken care of, you were standing in front of the fridge and groaning.

“You okay, Y/N? It’s been a long day,” said Sam, putting a hand on your back. You didn’t tense up and he chuckled. “I’m glad you like me now.”

“Most Alphas I meet aren’t great. You and Dean are good,” you said, giving him a smile. “Plus you brought home a box of Oreo’s.”

“Was that all I had to do,” said Sam, reaching a hand over your head, opening the freezer up. “Want some ice cream? I tell Dean he shouldn’t eat it so I have more to myself.”

“Such a good little brother,” you said, no one having to say it with the way Dean got protective of him. You walked around and opened a few cupboards, finding a few utensils for you both, Sam wearing a big smile the whole time. “Do I have toothpaste on my face or something?”

“No, you’re just…not like many Omegas I’ve met. You remind me of Jess,” said Sam.

“Dean said a little about her. You two were a…thing?” you asked. Sam nodded and plopped his spoon in his mouth. “What’s that like?

“I’m sure it differs for everyone and not a whole lot changed between us but it just…I don’t know, felt good? I liked belonging to her. I could feel her more, even when she wasn’t around. It’s that unbreakable bond. Sure it makes an Omega loyal but she was always the one in charge, not me. I had to practically beg her to let me be hers. She had that same fear you do,” said Sam, watching you swirl the ice cream around until it got softer.

“Did it go away?” you asked, not looking up at him just yet.

“I’m pretty sure it went away after the first date. Alphas are insecure too on the whole thing, the good ones at least. You belong to us but…we belong to you too kiddo. Your true Alpha, they’re always going to protect you, provide for you, care for you. Trust me, we don’t make that bond unless you want it in your bones. Then I guess we hope we do our best and give you everything you deserve,” said Sam.

“Are you sure you’re an Alpha?” you asked, pointing your spoon at him. “You’re really nice.”

“Yes I’m Alpha. You and Jess would have got along great, twirling the poor Winchester boys around your fingers,” he said with a laugh.

“Dean and I, we’re just friends. He crashed his car outside my house and shit happened,” you said, Sam stealing a scoop of your ice cream.

“Uh huh,” said Sam. “What’s with the twenty questions about bonding then?”

“It’s a big deal is all,” you said, taking a bite, finally looking to Sam.

“Yeah, it is. It’s a choice too. But when you know, you know,” said Sam, ruffling your head as he stood upright. “Try to get some sleep. Dean’ll be fine.”

“You realize I barely know a thing about him, right?” you asked, Sam stretching, making his impossibly tall body even longer.

“ _When you know…_ ” said Sam, giving you a smile as you crossed your arms. “Give me a shout if you need anything. I imagine we’ll have to start going after the remaining packs once Dean’s feeling better.”

“What if Colorado gets them all together? I mean, that’s a lot-”

“Hey, you just single handedly figured out the names of an entire secret organization with your laptop. You’re kind of a badass. I wouldn’t worry so much,” said Sam, throwing the carton back in the freezer. He stopped about halfway out the doorway, turning around shyly. “Thanks.”

“For going all beautiful mind?” you joked. He ducked his head down and ran a hand through his hair, taking a big breath before giving a shrug.

“He told me what happened out in those woods. He hit his head pretty hard. In his mind, he went straight to your house. He would have died out there if you hadn’t saved him,” said Sam. “So…thanks for saving my brother.”

“Anyone would-”

“Just take the gratitude, would ya?” said Sam, shaking his head at you. “G’night, Y/N.”

“Night Sam,” you said. He waved you off and trudged away to the other side of the bunker, your spoon swirling around your ice cream again before you finished it off and cleaned up. You went back to your room slowly, wondering how you weren’t freaking out, how much you’d come to like this place in such a short time.

“Y/N?” you heard Dean say weakly when you opened up your door. You spun around and saw him without a shirt on, a bandage around his stomach, a pair of boxers riding up one of his thighs. “Can you uh…”

You went into your room and grabbed your blanket he’d brought from home, supposing this was going to be your new abode, at least for a little while.

“You don’t have to use that one. It’s nice,” said Dean as you spread the blanket out over his legs, his scent coming off in waves without any fabric in the way. You knew you were staring at his chest, at his arms, could feel his heated gaze and probably a smirk starting to form. But the smirk wasn’t there, just a pair of tired eyes.

“What’s your tattoo of?” you asked, glancing at it.

“It’s protection. It means a demon can’t possess my body,” he said. You nodded and sat down on the bed, moving the blanket up more so it covered his torso. “Are you averse to tattoo’s or something?”

“No. I’m just really indecisive if you couldn’t tell,” you said, rubbing a hand over your neck. “Tattoo’s are kind of permanent.”

“You have to get one,” said Dean. You tilted your head but he narrowed his eyes. “You have to get one. This life is dangerous and you’re going to take all the protection you can get.”

“But once the Alphas are dealt with, I can go back to my normal life. I mean, it’ll take what, a month tops to deal with them all? Why would I-”

“Because I told you to,” said Dean, taking a deep breath. “That’s why.”

“I’m not a pushover. You can’t make me-”

“For fuck’s safe, Y/N. Please just get one for me. Tell whatever Alpha you end up with that some dickhead made you get it if you’re worried about that. Just do it, alright?” asked Dean. He was upset now and you knew he needed rest, not high blood pressure. “Forget it. Thanks for the blanket.”

“Yell if you need anything,” you said, turning off the lamp for him, keeping your door open that night in case he took you up on your offer. You really wished he didn’t get like that, kept falling back into that stereotype. You could tell how overprotective of Sam he was and Sam was bigger than him. You were a little Omega but that didn’t mean he had to treat you like you couldn’t take care of yourself.

You were restless all night long, peaking out your door, checking on Dean every so often because your feet kept taking you there. Sitting down in his chair wasn’t the smartest decision because you woke up to a pair of green eyes staring back confused.

“What are you doing?” he asked, trying to stretch without tearing his stitches.

“I fell asleep by accident,” you said, your ass numb from the hard wood chair.

“Why were you in here?” he asked.

“Because I couldn’t sleep and you’re messed up and it was an accident. Didn’t think I’d be put on trial for it,” you said, stretching in your seat, looking anywhere but him.

“Your blanket is comfy,” said Dean, peeling it back, groaning when he saw his bandage had soaked through in the night. “I’ll wash it out.”

“It’s okay,” you said, moving it down the bed, staring at the red patch on his stomach. “You must have pulled them in your sleep.”

“Flailing around in bed is kind of my thing,” he said, pushing himself up, eyes darting up to yours. “Forget I said that.”

“You have nightmares,” you said, expecting a wall to come up, a hand to wave you out, go get one of the others to help.

“So do you,” he said. “You didn’t sleep sound until I heard you come in.”

“Rough day,” you said, putting a hand under his arm to help him sit up. “You’re burning up.”

You pressed a hand to his forehead, his skin boiling. You dug through the first aid kit Sam had left in there and found a thermometer, shoving it in Dean’s mouth when he went to protest.

“You have a fever,” you said, looking it over and then Dean who was raising an eyebrow and shaking his head. “You’re sick.”

“No, I’m in my rut,” said Dean. “You get fevers during heats? I get fevers during ruts when I don’t get any. Not that I’m capable at the moment even if I wanted to.”

“Is it…dangerous?” you asked, Dean’s head shaking and giving you a reassuring smile.

“No, nothing like that. A lot of unreasonable erections and a fever for the day but nothing I’ve never gone through before,” said Dean.

“Oh,” you said.

“Oh what?” he asked, your eyes traveling down to his lap, noticing he’d put a pillow on it before you even woke up.

“I figured you’re attractive is all. Even if you’re mateless, you shouldn’t have a problem not getting some,” you said, Dean breaking into a laugh.

“I don’t but…sometimes the world needs saving. I just had one a month ago so this is pretty weird, it shouldn’t be back this fast,” he said. “Plus you’re the one with the high standards in a mate. What, they gotta be Prince Charming?”

“Yeah, that’s it,” you said, backing away. “Me being in here…”

“If you could hang out on the other side of the bunker, I’d appreciate it. You’re just really turning me on right now,” said Dean. “No offense.”

“No, I understand. You helped with my heat and everything. Can I do anything for you?” you asked, stopping in the doorway.

“Make me a pie,” he said with chuckle. “Send Sam in to re-bandage me.”

“Feel better,” you said, changing in your room and grabbing your computer, determined to stay away from Dean’s room for the day.

“Yo, your sequestering is done,” said Dean, walking into the library that night. “Came on fast, got off fast.”

“You’ve got to work on your phrasing,” you said, nose deep in your third lore book of the day, taking down notes as things piqued your interest throughout the day. “Sure you should be up and walking around?”

“Nurse Sammy said I should get my lazy ass out of bed and apologize for snapping at you this morning and last night. Sorry about the tattoo thing,” said Dean, taking a seat across from you.

“Actually from everything I’ve been reading today, I don’t think it’s a bad idea. It looks pretty cool too,” you said. Dean relaxed and stretched his legs out on a nearby chair, slouching down some and looking over. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re making a journal is all,” said Dean. “That’s what hunters do.”

“It’s what nerds do,” you said, Dean shrugging. 

“Then call me a nerd,” said Dean, Sam making some sort of surprised laugh when he came in the back way. “I didn’t say that.”

“Okay, Y/N is seriously never allowed to leave,” said Sam, bringing out your good as new blanket. He tried to lay it over Dean but he huffed and rolled his eyes.

“You’ll pull your stitches again,” you warned, Dean stilling and letting Sam cover him up. “Good boy.”

“Your rut’s over but you were still stabbed, Dean. You got to take it easy. I’m going to run out and pick up dinner. Y/N made desert,” said Sam, grabbing a pair of keys from his pocket, heading up the stairs and outside.

“Well now I’m interested,” said Dean, curling into the warm fleece without realizing. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You look like a big adorable teddy bear, not some scary Alpha,” you said.

“The scary Alphas are the ones trying to kill us. The dork Alpha is getting dinner and the handsome one is taking it easy,” he said, sniffing the air deeply. “Give me a hint, I can only smell you right now.”

“You’re so modest Dean. The Omega’s must throw themselves at you,” you joked, Dean rolling his eyes.

“Never been with an Omega. Only Alphas,” he said. You raised your head from your book and he cocked his head. “Alphas can’t bond with each other. Well they can but it’s pretty rare and they need the hookup too, plain and simple. There’s no real risk in it.”

“That’s…considerate I suppose. You don’t want someone to end up yours on accident,” you said. 

“Can we not talk about the bits between our legs for once? What’d you make for me instead?” asked Dean, giving you a big smile, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Pecan pie,” you said, going back to your book.

“No shit. Sammy tell you that’s my favorite?” he asked. You shook your head.

“I just made what we had lying around. Thank God grocery stores aren’t going out of business this week,” you said. 

“No end of the world until the next time,” said Dean. “Not that we ever get much of a break between world ending catastrophes.”

“It hasn’t stopped turning yet. Thanks,” you said, Dean scrunching up his face. “Thanks for saving the world. I doubt you get thanked for it. On behalf of humanity, thank you Winchesters. Cas too.”

“Thanks,” said Dean quietly, pausing to watch you brush a piece of hair from your face. “Find anything interesting today?”

“A ton. I’m sure I’m going to drive you insane with all my questions,” you said.

“It’s how you learn. I think I got a pretty good guess of what your first question is though,” said Dean. He let his gaze fall down to the Angel lore you’d spent the past four hours with. “Where’d Cas go and why couldn’t he fix me when he got better?”

“Pretty much,” you said.

“He had better uses for his energy today than healing me,” said Dean. You waved your hand and he sighed. “He was setting up a tripwire of sorts around town. They probably think we skipped out on account of Cas stepping up a fake trail. In case they figure that out before we take ‘em all out, we’ll know about it,” said Dean.

“So we don’t have to stay inside?” you asked, Dean looking up at the ceiling. 

“Nope. Us two should try to limit our trips to town and definitely don’t go by ourselves, but you want to go for a walk, a run, go do it. You’re safe here,” said Dean. “Promise.”

“I did a little more research on your computer. The one with all the links to computer databases,” you said.

“Want me to show you how to hack in?” he asked.

“No. Actually yes but some other time. The 48 Alphas out there from the pack, including Colorado, they didn’t bunch up, band together,” you said.

“They scattered,” said Dean, sighing. “This is going to take a while.”

“I didn’t like my old job anyways,” you said, Dean holding his hand for a high five.

“That’s my girl,” he said, when you slapped it, parts of your brain lighting up at the possessiveness. 

“You want me to cut you some pie?” you asked, standing up, trying to get some place you could clear your head.

“Yeah. A piece this big,” he said holding up his hands.

“I should bring the whole thing, shouldn’t I,” you said, smirking when you saw him making a big circle shape.

“Now you’re getting it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is having a hard time coming to terms with how she’s reacting towards Dean and he’s not making it any easier…

You had to cut Dean off when he’d polished off half the pie in a matter of five minutes. He groaned and pointed at his stomach but you put it back regardless, making a mental note to make him another one sometime. You grabbed two beers from the fridge, Dean twisting the caps off with ease when you returned.

“So what were you doing in Colorado that night? Hunting a monster?” you asked. Dean looked like he wanted to giggle at your naivety but he kept himself together.

“Couple of ghouls next town over. Most dangerous part was driving apparently,” said Dean, sipping on his beer slowly. His lips curled over the mouth of the bottle, the pink shade drawing your attention as he finally pulled away, running his tongue over them. “I had a gut feeling that night wasn’t going to end well.”

“You should relax, you’re tensing up again. Sam said you should stay comfortable,” you said. Dean cocked his head but dropped whatever he wanted to say.

“No wonder you aren’t an Alpha, you’d put us all in our place in the blink of an eye,” he said, reaching for his computer.

“Just you…and Sam I suppose. He’s like an oversized puppy really,” you said, Dean grinning ear to ear, typing away at his computer.

“Told you. You got a last name by the way, little Omega? Your family probably called the police, think you’re missing or something,” said Dean, looking over at you. “We can let them know you’re alright if you want.”

“Um, that’s okay,” you said, Dean’s interested piqued now. “I’m serious, Dean, it’s fine.”

“Something you want to share with the class?” he asked, sliding the computer away, patiently waiting for more. Or as patiently as you imagined he could get. “Listen, I got family issues too. A whole lifetime of ‘em. Nothing’s going to surprise me.”

“Never had much in the way of issues. We just don’t talk anymore for whatever reason,” you said. Dean pursed his lips, maybe thinking he ought to apologize for pushing.

“Well,” said Dean, toasting his beer to yours, “They did an alright job with you. Sammy likes you and he’s kind of closed off.”

“Oh yeah, Sam’s  _definitely_  the one that doesn’t get close,” you said, Dean bursting out laughing at your dead pan. “Makes a girl feel special, Dean.”

“You are,” he said, the air getting too thick again as you forced yourself to make idle chit chat and pull up an episode of the three stooges while Sam took his sweet time getting home.

“Pizza. Wings. Fries. We deserve this,” said Sam, carrying the two boxes down and way more food than the three of you could go through. “Dig in while it’s hot.”

You grabbed a few plates from the kitchen, Sam and Dean already eating by the time you came back with some napkins. The food was delicious and you caught Dean watching you suck the sauce off your fingers on more than one occasion. Sam asked you about…everything really, doing his best to make you feel comfortable there with them even though it wasn’t necessary. You liked it there, liked them both.

“Cas texted me while I was out, has a lead on the first Alpha. Gary Berkshire. He’s hiding out in the Dakota’s,” said Sam. “I was thinking maybe give Jody a call, her and Donna could meet up, take it on for us.”

“I think the gals would appreciate taking care of someone like that,” said Dean, reaching for his fourth piece of pizza, your face scrunched up. “They’re some of our hunter friends. Both cops, both kickass.”

“I was wondering how you could fit all that in your stomach but that’s good. I don’t think you should be out running around yet,” you said. “Or Sam. I don’t really know what to do in an emergency.”

“Worried about me, little Omega?” asked Dean with a wink, laughing as he took a bite. You didn’t say anything but your head nodded on it’s own, Dean looking back to Sam when he caught it. “Alright, I’m going to go lay back down before I pass out in a food coma.”

“Night, Dean,” said Sam. “I’ll check on you in a little while.”

“What are you, my mother?” asked Dean, standing up, the brothers sharing a silent conversation.

“Jerk,” said Sam.

“Bitch,” said Dean, giving him a smile. “Night. You too, Y/N.”

You stayed up a while later with Sam, showing him the research you’d done the day before in more depth, figuring out how the two of you could start to work down the list more efficiently. Eventually you went to bed, Dean’s door shut as Sam went in to speak to him. It stayed shut for quite a while as you started to put things away in your room, hang up your clothes and make it more personal. You were pulling your band tee down when you heard the door across the hall open, giving the guys a nice show of your stomach and hips.

“Sorry. I’m used to being able to walk around in my underwear,” you said pulling up your shorts. 

“Go for it. We aren’t going to stop you,” said Dean from his bed. You made your way over as Sam was stepping out.

“Dude,” said Sam. 

“Oh, she’s already seen me with a boner like twice now. A pair of boxers isn’t going to kill you, right Y/N?” asked Dean. You nodded your head. This was their house and you didn’t want any special exceptions made for you. “Told you.”

“Whatever. Night losers,” said Sam, ruffling your head as he went to the other side of the bunker.

“So you do like band tees,” said Dean with a smirk. You rolled your eyes but waved him goodnight. “Wait. You want your blanket back?”

“Nah, you can have it. It always makes me feel better when I’m not feeling well,” you said. Dean looked like he wanted to argue over a stupid blanket though and you weren’t in the mood. “Just take it, please?”

“It was great last night but you didn’t sleep well. This place is new and your life has been turned upside down the last few days. A little bit of home will help,” said Dean, holding it up. You sighed and walked back over to grab it. He chuckled and you had to fight the urge to ask what was so funny at almost midnight. “I thought I’d have to argue with you more on that.”

“I don’t like arguing with you,” you said, folding the blanket up, Dean swallowing thickly. “See ya in the morning.”

“Oh,” said Dean when you were halfway across the hall. “If you have bad dreams again, you can wake me up.”

“Do I look like a small child to you?” you asked, crossing your arms as best you could when they were filled like that.

“No. Just someone who’s putting on a brave face because of her situation. Nightmares don’t give a shit how tough you think you are. Trust me,” said Dean. You nodded, not likely to take him up on his offer. Especially not once you lay the blanket out on your bed and climbed in.

You stuffed your face in it and breathed deeply. Fuck, it  _smelled_ like him. It went straight to your head and made you feel fuzzy and nice and before you knew it you were trying to curl into it again. You shook your head and had to shove it on the ground, panting hard. The feeling was still there, his scent wafting over through the hall so strong you thought you would explode if you didn’t get closer. You heard Dean groan in bed and you sat up, looking over at the dark room across from yours.

“You alright?” you shouted.

“Fine! Go to bed sweetheart,” he said. You lay back down but were headed over there two seconds later, blanket in tow. “Y/N, I’m-”

“You’re being a little overdramatic, Dean. Take-”

“Go back to your bed and take that with you,” he ordered. “Shut my door on the way out.”

You didn’t care for his tone but chalked it up to him being cranky and left, doing as asked. You dropped the blanket off in the laundry room before crawling back under the covers, hoping a nice wash would rid his scent from it. 

“Good morning,” said Dean as he walked in to the kitchen, spotting you eating a bowl of cereal. You nodded but kept your gaze on your bowl, plopping another spoonful in your mouth. “Hey, don’t go back to that. The not looking me in the eye thing. You got pretty ones, I want to see them when I talk to you.”

“No I don’t,” you said, lifting your chin, Dean showing a small sign of relief. “I don’t.”

“Agree to disagree then,” said Dean, swiping your bowl over to him, stealing your spoon out of your hand.

“I was eating that,” you said, Dean giving you a pout.

“But I’m hurt and helpless,” said Dean, batting his eyes. You raised an eyebrow and slid off your seat. “Shit, didn’t think that’d work.”

“You’re kind of cute when you’re not being all tough guy,” you said, pouring a new bowl for yourself as Dean munched away. “Sam and I think we found a way to take care of our problem in a different way.”

“Different way how?” asked Dean with his mouthful.

“Well that’s kind of complicated. In the long run it’s much easier though,” you said, pouring the milk in the bowl, grabbing another spoon for yourself.

“What is it?” asked Dean.

“Draw them out, get them altogether at once,” you said, pressing the cereal under the liquid. 

“Do you remember what I told you last time you wanted to be bait? That still goes,” he said, taking a deep breath, fire practically spewing from his mouth.

“Yes, I remember,” you said, keeping his gaze. “I’m talking about something else.”

“What half-cocked plan did you two come up with now?” asked Dean, crossing his arms, turned towards you, already not happy with the idea he knew nothing about.

“They don’t know Sam. He could get in with Colorado, get the pack back together and then take care of them from the inside out,” you said.

“One problem with that,” said Dean, rubbing his temples. “Just a little thing really. One teensy thing you guys might want to consider.  _He’s my brother._  You think they won’t know who he is in two seconds?”

“You guys smell pretty different to me,” you said, Dean contorting his face.

“Not  _that_  different. Families still have similar…if I hadn’t told you Sam was my brother, could you have smelled it?” he asked.

“No. You guys are like opposite ends of the spectrum,” you said. Dean rubbed his head again but shook his head. “Sam said you wouldn’t like it.”

“No. I don’t. We do this the old fashioned way. I know you want to get out of here as fast as possible and everything but that’s not a risk I’m willing to take,” said Dean. You nodded and tried to find something in their unique scents that linked them. He was right, families always had them but Dean was so overwhelming that pretty much every other Alpha either smelled awful or just  kind of there.

“I like it here. I was just spitballing,” you said. “No rush on anything. I want everyone to stay safe.”

“You’ll be a full blown hunter by the time we’re through,” he said. “Not that I really want you to be one.”

“Whatever you need me to be, I’ll be it,” you said, the words spilling out easily. “I’m, uh, going to take a bath. Hopefully nothing bad happens this time.”

“You’ve got kind of shitty luck with those,” he said, taking your other bowl, digging into it.

You were in the soaking hot water, bubbles everywhere as you relaxed for about five minutes before the door flung open.

“Hey!” you shouted, tucking your knees to your chest, wrapping your arms around yourself even if you were safely protected by the layer of foam. Dean had wide eyes and shoved the door shut, pressing up against it. “What the-”

“Get dressed,” said Dean, a pounding at the door and Dean’s eyes shutting making you move fast. “We have an unexpected problem.”

“What’s-”

“Well, it’s Sam. I kind of forgot with everything going on,” said Dean. “It must be his rut. He kind of freaked out and ran over this way.”

“And I’m naked in a bathtub,” you said, standing up, drying off fast and tossing on your clothes.

“Sammy?” shouted Dean. “You alright out there?”

“I’m not in a rut you fucking idiot! I need to talk to Y/N, now,” said Sam. “Right fucking now!”

“It’s okay,” you said, Dean opening his eyes and carefully opening the door but putting himself between you and his little brother. “What’s wrong Sam?”

“You’re all over the news. You’re wanted, Y/N. Colorado must have used his police friends to ruin your life if we’re gonna ruin his,” said Sam.

“Well shit.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comforts the reader after she becomes a fugitive but his act leads to something far more important…

“Uh, sorry about ruining your bath,” said Dean, pushing Sam out. “We’ll let you get back to it.”

“Well I want to know what I’m accused of,” you said, reaching your arm into the water and undoing the plug. You wiped off your arm with a towel, Sam grimacing over. You rolled your eyes at him. It couldn’t be _that bad._

Until you actually turned on the news and saw your face plastered over every station, every website, even on Twitter.

“They’re charging you with the Holly Hoppy murders,” said Dean, rubbing the back of his head as he read over an article on you. “That was some awful stuff.”

“You lived the next state over when they happened. They never caught that chick. Always thought it was some crazed Alpha. Wasn’t that the profile?” asked Sam, your focus going to a different news story.

“Yeah, murder psycho. They stopped a few months back. Didn’t they think maybe she went into hiding?” asked Dean.

“Yeah but remember the glowing eyes thing? We were pretty sure she was a shifter. We might have accidentally taken care of her without realizing it,” said Sam.

“Maybe. Good riddance,” said Dean. “Don’t worry, Y/N, no one will find you…Y/N, what’s wrong?”

You shook your head and stood up before he could stop you, rushing to your room and hiding away in your blanket that Dean seemed to have put on your bed earlier. You took a deep breath but his scent was gone. 

A gentle knock came at the door a few minutes later, opening as you wiped at your face so he wouldn’t see. You knew it was Dean before he even was sitting down on your bed, swinging his legs up to stretch out. He pulled you into his lap but didn’t say anything, only rubbing his hand up and down your arm.

“I-I didn’t know that, that I wasn’t theirs,” you said, not sure what to be more horrified at yet. “I think maybe I always did but I didn’t know for sure.”

“Little Omega, I don’t think the you being adopted thing is what’s bothering you. The disowning you…the stuff they said about you…that’s what’s got you upset,” said Dean. You tucked your head down into your knees, squeezing into your flesh.

“I don’t have a  _family_  anymore. I don’t have a  _life_  anymore. I can’t go back to it. That’s it. I’m done. My choice was made for me,” you said, a stray tear falling free. “I can’t…”

“You like the Beatles?” asked Dean. “My mom used to sing me this when I was little.”

“Do not start singing Hey-”

 _“Hey Jude, don’t make it bad, take a sad song, and make it better. Remember, to let her into your heart, then you can start, to make it better,”_  sang Dean quietly, off pitch and gravelly. 

“Dean, just stop,” you said, nestling more into his chest, cocooning the blanket around the both of you. “I want to feel shitty because everything is shit and I just really want to crawl in a hole and never come out.”

“I’ll be quiet then,” said Dean. He stopped moving his hands but chose to leave them on you, his heavy arms draped over you as you burst into a new round of letting it all out.

At some point you must have fallen asleep, waking up to find Dean passed out, his arms in an iron grip around you. You didn’t want to wake him though, he was still recovering and…

“Shit,” you said, sitting up fast, pulling up his shirt. You’d only been laying on top of his injury for who knew how long.

“Woah, sweetheart, relax. You weren’t hurting me,” said Dean, flashing his eyes open. “Lay back down.”

“It’s alright. I feel much better now,” you said, staring at your hands in your lap. “Do you mind if I crash here for a while? Until I figure out how to be a fugitive on the run I mean.”

“Why don’t you move in? You know, for good. Sam and I have both been wanted before. We know how to deal with it,” said Dean. He sat up and stretched slightly, careful of his stomach, giving you a smile. “Hey, if you turn out to be a serial killer, Sammy and I’ll help you hide the bodies.”

“I’m not,” you said with a laugh. “But thanks. I’m going to stay if that’s okay with you both. I never really had this feeling I do around you guys. You’ve been more of a family than my actual one ever was.”

“You got to make me a promise though,” said Dean. “You got to not give up so fast. Try to find your mate. You deserve to have that.”

“You deserve it too, Dean,” you said. He hummed and for a brief moment you both looked at one another, staring too long to be friendly, Dean’s tongue jutting out to lick his lips. 

“Great,” said Dean, shaking it off and hopping out of bed. “So I’m thinking Alpha dick pack first, then shape shifter hunt to make your fugitive butt be declared dead and then…I guess we figure it out when we get that far?”

“I could hunt,” you said, Dean crossing his arms. “Why not?”

“I didn’t say no. I just don’t love the idea. Let’s deal with one death threat looming over us before we go piling more on, okay?” he asked. You sighed but figured it wasn’t a no which was progress with him. You followed after him into his room, Dean raising an eyebrow at you. “Did you need something?”

“I…” you said, trying to remember why you did that other than your brain saying Dean wanted you close to keep an eye on you. “I don’t know why I came in here.”

“Yeah,” said Dean, tossing a used shirt from his laundry basket over to you, a whiff of him going straight up your nose. “I think you do…you smell that?”

You couldn’t fight how you’d taken a deep breath, couldn’t fight off the tiny smile on your face at it. 

“It’s nothing,” you said, tossing it back, Dean walking over quickly and standing in front of you. “I swear, it’s nothing!”

“Yeah it is,” said Dean, taking a deep breath, giving you a smile back. “You always smell  _so good_. I want to make you feel safe. I’ve felt attraction before but this is…this is…Sam said that’s what it feels like,  _it feels like this_.”

“I’m scared,” you said, glancing up with big eyes. Dean nodded and took a step back. “No, you idiot. Not of you. Of you deciding you don’t…want-”

“I know what I fucking want and I know what you want and God if we don’t stop dancing around this I’m going to lose it. You’re my mate, Y/N. True, one and only, soulmate crap I didn’t want to believe in because I’d ruin the poor girl,” said Dean, shaking his head.

“No, you didn’t,” you said, finally calming that part of you that feared his rejection, that it was all in your head.

“Omega,” said Dean, using your title properly for the first time since you met. “I’ll never hurt you. I’ll never take from you. You’ll be mine and I’m yours. Whatever you need me to be, I’ll be it.”

“Be my Alpha,” you said, the words barely out of your mouth before Dean was cupping your cheek and kissing you. He was rough, but not unpleasant, moving his mouth slowly, savoring this. A million nerves were shooting off in your body, parts of you calmed by his touch, his taste. There were parts hoping he’d push you down on the bed and tear your clothes off too.

“Relax,” he breathed when he pulled back for a second. You opened your eyes and saw him looking down, territorial in every sense of the word but also concerned.

You nodded and moved the hand on your cheek down, trying to slide it down your neck to your chest but he stopped on your collarbone. He must have felt your heart jump at the thought of rejection after what he’d just promised because he was pulling you into a hug, kissing you softer but unable to help himself from moving a hand to the back of your neck, keeping you close.

“Dean,” you said, breathing heavily when he rested his forehead on yours.

“Mine,” he said, giving a little squeeze of your neck that made you shudder. “No one else’s. My Omega.”

“Yours,” you said, all those fears falling away about having an Alpha, not with one like Dean.

Your hands pawed at his shirt, trying to tear it away but stopping when you felt his bandage underneath. 

“It’s okay. You won’t hurt me,” said Dean, voice deep, trailing a finger down the dip of your spine. You were hesitant though, knowing the gash was over his abs, that if he was going at it the way you needed him to, it would split right open. “Lay on the bed.”

“We can’t-”

“Lay on the bed,” he ordered, more force this time. You sat down in the middle and stared up at him, watching him stalk around the edge of the mattress licking his lips. “I thought I said lay, not sit.”

“Yes Alpha,” you said, Dean biting his lip in response. You lay back, staring up at the ceiling. Dean grabbed hold of your hip and you never realized how big those hands were until they were touching you like that, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed.

“You’re concerned about me. You won’t enjoy it if you think it’ll hurt me, right?” asked Dean, lifting your shirt a sliver to show a patch of skin above your jeans.

“I’ll be fine,” you said, propping yourself up on your shoulders, Dean giving a hard glare. “Alright, I’ll be kind of worried.”

“No sex until I’m healed then. I’ll be better by your next heat,” said Dean, pushing lightly on your chest so you lay back down, leaning over to pull your bottom lip out between his teeth. “Until then, I have something else in mind.”

He peppered kisses down your jaw and neck, sucking softly against the fragile skin. 

“Can’t wait to mark your pretty neck. Claim you. Make sure no one tries to hurt what’s mine ever again, my family,” mumbled Dean, teeth scraping over one spot in particular over and over again. Your head was spinning and he wasn’t even  _doing_  anything, his scent and kisses and words driving you insane.

When you hips bucked up, Dean chuckled, moving back to your mouth to give you a short kiss, yours opening for him and molding against his like you’d done this all your lives, not five short minutes. 

“Need something, little Omega?” teased Dean, resting his forehead against yours, the hand on your hip unbuttoning your jeans. Your answer caught in your throat when you heard the zipper be pulled down, felt Dean spread the denim. He leaned upright and sank down to his knees, shaking his head at you when you raised your own. “Down girl.”

His hands slid under your ass, gently pulling your jeans down, leaving your underwear in place, pulling the fabric off your legs as he let out a sharp burst of air.

“Shit, Y/N. You’re fucking soaked,” he said, running his tonuge over his lips again, his callused hands slowly sliding up your legs and over your thighs, rubbing light feather touches as he got so close but not close enough. “Ever been eaten out?”

“Once,” you said, Dean’s long fingers scraping over the elastic of your underwear, slipping them off with ease. He breathed deeply, getting a big whiff and you heard him moan deeply. “He wasn’t great.”

“I am,” said Dean, sliding his hands up to grab hold of your hips and pull you closer, ass almost hanging off the bed. Dean spread your thighs wide and looked up through dark eyelashes, a devious smirk on his face. 

“Guys! Guys!” you heard Sam shout from the hall, making his way in your direction fast. Dean straight out growled and snapped his head at the closed door.

“Someone better be fucking dying out there,” said Dean, handing you your underwear back and walking to the door, Sam starting to pound on it.

“Guys!” you heard Sam yell again as you started slipping one leg back through your jeans as Dean opened the door a crack.

“You don’t look like you’re about to drop dead and we’re kind of in the middle of something important so if you don’t mind-”

“The perimeter Cas set up, it went off,” said Sam. Dean groaned and looked back at you apologetically.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to do that,” said Dean, opening the door all the way when you were fully dressed again. Sam looked between the two of you, taking in the tossled hair and swollen lips. A big smile broke out on his own and Dean brushed past him. “Shut up.”

“Told you,” said Sam, turning his attention to you. “Told you too.”

“We didn’t do anything thanks to some stupid Alphas,” you said, following after Dean. “How far away is that perimeter?”

“It’s not the Alphas,” you heard Cas say, popping into the war room just as you and Sam jogged up the steps, Dean looking up from his laptop confused.

“It’s not what now?” asked Dean, furrowing his brow. “We set it up for the Alphas  _specifically_ , Cas.”

“I would agree with that but something different trigged it is what I’m saying,” said Cas.

“Well what the fuck is  _something different_?” asked Dean, crossing his arms.

“I don’t know,” said Cas, walking over to the library. “The spell was meant for the Alphas but it could potentially have included something else.”

“You already said that,” growled Dean. 

“Do you guys feel funny?” you asked, putting your hand on your head, feeling hot all over. You took a step forward but the pain in your gut hitting you hard. “Okay, that hurts.”

“Y/N,” said Dean, rushing over when you started to double over. “Cas?”

“She appears to be in heat,” said Cas. You whipped your head up, knowing it wasn’t possible so soon after the last but that your symptoms fit.

“Hey, maybe the Alphas are trying to force us out in the open. They found some way to force a heat, make us bring her to a doctor?” asked Sam. 

“I read about that yesterday. In that big brown and green book,” you said, nodding over to the library. “Shit guys, I need a hospital. I’m not joking.”

“Nearest hospital is outside the perimeter. They know we’re still around here. How much we want to bet they’re staking out every doctor’s office in the area?” asked Dean. You grunted and he pulled you into his chest. “She’s burning up.”

“Do it,” you said, burrowing your face into his neck, his scent the only thing keeping you calm. “You said next heat. Well it’s here and I feel like I’m dying so please Dean, we got to do it.”

“Cas, you got the juice to heal me?” asked Dean. Cas nodded and pressed two fingers to his forehead. “Thanks. Now you two hang outside for a little while if you don’t mind. We need to do something.”

“Dean, this doesn’t feel right,” you said, your whine spurring Sam and Cas to get out of there quick. Dean shushed you and lifted you up, carrying you quickly back to his room and putting you down. He shut the door fast but made no fanfare about undresing you this time, the beads of sweat rolling down your face and your hands fisting in the sheets more than enough to skip the buildup.

“I’m right here. I’ll make it better,” said Dean, pressing a kiss to your lips, untangling one of your hands to lace together with his. It calmed your heart some but the pain was still there and getting worse by the minute. “Omega.”

You flashed open your eyes and he was smiling down, green eyes hungry but patient too.

“No going back after this. You’re stuck with me forever,” he said. 

“Are you seriously asking me if I changed my mind?” you asked, staring up to see his head nod. 

“It’s okay if you did. We’ll find another way to help you,” said Dean. “I just want you to do this for the right reasons, not because you feel forced.”

“I want my Alpha,” you said, squeezing his hand. “I want to be yours.”

“Yours,” Dean muttered before kissing you again, his rough hands moving slowly down your body, down and down until his knee was spreading your legs. He slipped a sole finger through your folds, rubbing circles into you clit that made you buck up.

When you were panting from pleasure and not pain anymore he moved to push a finger in but your wrist caught his hand.

“Just you,” you said. Dean nodded and rested his forehead against yours. You felt him adjust himself and press his tip against your entrance, pushing carefully as you stretched around him.

Shit, he was big. You glanced down at his hard length, saw the thick swollen ring of muscle at the base and wondered how that would ever fit. He shushed you and pushed in an inch, his tip slipping inside. You ran a hand down his back and he began to push in slowly, taking his time to pull back out when he could feel you tense up. Soon he was fully sheathed inside you aside from his knot.

“I’ll go as slow as I can,” said Dean, keeping an even voice despite the shake in his breath.

“We both need faster than that. Go ahead, Alpha,” you said, clenching around his length. He groaned and pulled out, slamming in hard and deep. Your back arched as Dean set a rough pace, the pace you needed and God damn it he was hitting everything perfectly, sure you’d come from this soon enough. 

You moaned the first time you felt that knot start to push, Dean driving in faster, each time it’s tugging getting a little farther along. 

“Relax, let me in, sweetheart,” said Dean, nipping at your lip. You spread your legs wide and did your best to let the muscles unwind, his knot pushing in deeper that time. 

“God fucking shit, Dean,” you moaned, clawing at his back when you felt it spread you wide and pull back out. It was hard not to squeeze around him with every pump into you but you managed, that knot getting wetter each time until it was pushing hard and Dean didn’t pull out.

You took a deep breath and felt it slide in, impossibly wide in the most perfect way. When Dean pulled back, his knot didn’t budge but simply tugged. He thrust again and again and you felt it swell up, locking him inside you.

“Omega, want to see you come,” said Dean. He was snapping his hips hard, driving into your g-spot on every stroke. “Come on, Y/N.”

“Alpha,” you whined, you orgasm rising up fast. “Gonna…”

Dean moved his lips to your neck, landing over your bruise from earlier. He went harder, one hand holding your hip down, baring his teeth over your soft flesh. 

“Alpha!” you shouted when you came around him, shouting even louder when his teeth sunk into your neck, breaking the skin as a flash of pain and pleasure washed over you. He swelled up and came hard inside you, your orgasm hitting a new height as his tongue lapped over the mark he’d made. 

You felt fuzzy and satisfied and Dean smelled like home, felt like it, a bond between the two of you that couldn’t be undone. When he’d stilled, he rolled onto his side, his one arm around your back, the other under your head, both holding you close as you waited for his knot to go down.

“Hi,” he said softly, smiling at you. “Omega.”

“Alpha,” you said back, his title easing away that last wash of pain from your sudden heat. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything,” he said.

“You’re a good man. A good Alpha, Dean. I’m proud to be yours,” you said. 

“It’s my honor,” he said quietly, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. “Thank you for saving me.”

“You already thanked me for stitching you up that night,” you said.

“No, that’s not what I meant. Thank you for saving me,” he said again, hot breath fanning over your face, his scent better every time you took one yourself.

“From what?” you asked. He kissed your forehead, smiling against it.

“From myself,” he said. You ran your fingers through his hair, watching his eyes flutter shut at the touch. “I won’t let those Alphas hurt you.“

“Same goes for you,” you said, Dean chuckling as you let out a small giggle.

“I love my strong little Omega,” said Dean. 

“I love you too,” you said.

“Well lets go kick some Alpha ass then.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader convinces Dean to let her go on her first hunt but it’s not as easy as she once thought…

Life around the bunker was fairly normal after that. Cas kept an eye on the local hospitals but it seemed as though the Alphas gave up on their theory that you were in the area after you didn’t turn up at one. Which meant going back to hunting them down individually. Some hunter friends had helped out and taken care of a lot of them but Dean was hesitant on bringing you along on the next hunt.

“Dean, it’s been six weeks and you said I’m getting really good,” you said, putting a hand on your hip as he made lunch up. “I can shoot a lot better and even flip you over.”

“Why can’t you just stay home? Work the reasearch side?” asked Dean, stopping in the middle of making your sandwich.

“I want to go. I’m a hunter in training. I’ve got to go on a hunt at some point,” you said, crossing your arms. Dean scowled and returned his attention to angrily putting your sandwich together. “You weren’t like this before we mated ya know.”

“Yeah, I was. I didn’t want to seem like an overbearing Alpha asshole though. I want you to feel safe so I train you. I don’t want-”

“Don’t treat me like a helpless little Omega,” you said, turning around and heading for outside.

“Where are you going?” he asked, following after.

“For a walk,” you said sharply, a rush of guilt in your bones. You turned around and saw Dean standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up with a sad face. “That still feels weird.”

“Yeah, it does,” said Dean, rubbing a hand over his chest, feeling your anger slip away. Sam was right when he said you felt each other a little more clearly after bonding. “You won’t take no for an answer.”

“Am I scared? Yeah. But these guys are after my family and I want to protect them,” you said, Dean’s lip curling up. “I’ll do what you tell me to out there, I promise. But you always say you love how strong I am. Don’t make me be weak just because you care about me.”

“We’re heading out in a couple hours. But you do exactly what I say out there and for heaven’s sake, you stay with me at all times, got it?” he asked. You nodded eagerly and he waved you back. “Come eat lunch with me before I’m scared to death about you for the next two days.”

“I can handle myself,” you said, walking down the stairs and with him back into the kitchen.

“I know you can sweetheart. I know Sam can and Cas can too. I still worry about them,” he said, rubbing your back.

“You’ve got a big heart, Dean,” you said, wrapping an arm around his waist, giving him a hug.

“Ah, alright, enough with the mushy stuff little Omega. I still got a reputation to uphold around here,” said Dean, putting you in a headlock to ruffle your hair.

“That you’re a big softie? I knew that since I was old enough to walk dude,” said Sam, giving you a smile. “You work him over?”

“Yup. I get to go on my first hunt today,” you said. “I can’t wait.”

 

You were wrapped up in Dean’s jacket, sat in the passenger seat as you watched the guys burn the body of the Alpha. The Alpha you’d killed. The Alpha that almost killed Sam. That should have made it easier, that this guy was going to hurt him, hurt all of you if he got the chance. Instead you were shaking like a leaf, wondering how they were standing over there perfectly fine.

“Y/N,” said Dean later that night, Sam passed out in the backseat. You were staring out the window when you felt his thumb run over your cheek. “I won’t tell you it gets easier. I won’t say you’ll feel better in the morning. This life is dangerous and full of death and Sam and I, we’re pretty messed up from it. But we help people. You helped Sam today. You stopped a guy who would go after other Omegas. You did good.”

“I know,” you said quietly, turning around to see Sam snoring lightly, his jacket thrown over himself. “No one hurts our Sammy.”

“People are harder, I know that,” said Dean, pulling you closer so you sat in the middle of the bench, his arm over your shoulders. “Monsters is easier. People though…”

“It’s okay, Dean,” you said, resting your head on his shoulder. “It’ll be alright.”

“Are we talking about me or you?” he asked. He moved his fingers to trace over the fully healed mark on your neck.

“We’re okay,” you said, snuggling into his arm for the rest of the trip.

 

“Morning sleepyhead,” said Dean a few days later, kissing your nose awake. You stretched in bed, his big arms pressing your bare chest to his. “Have I told you how adorable your bed head is?”

“Yes you have sweetie,” you said, kissing him briefly. You shifted in bed and nearly fell back asleep when your eyes flashed opened. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Dean, searching your eyes for any sign of trouble.

“Not trouble but…when was the last time I had a heat?” you asked, sitting up. You knew you had one when you and Dean bonded but that was almost seven weeks ago and you were never late a day in your life.

“Here,” said Dean, flipping the covers back and throwing on some boxers. You grabbed one of his shirts and tossed it on, Dean handing you a box when you were semi-dressed. “Pregnancy test.”

“What if I am?” you asked, searching his face for any fear or rejection, his own turning hard. 

“I love you, Omega. If we got pups running around in there, I love them too. I want a family with you,” he said, giving you a smile. 

“I’ll uh, go see what the verdict is,” you said, making your way down the hall to the bathroom, leaving the stick on the counter. When you came out Dean was right there. “It’ll take at least five minutes.”

“Well then we’ll wait,” said Dean, holding your hand as the two of you stood there. 

After the longest five minutes of your life, Dean went in and grabbed it along with the instructions, looking back and forth more than a few times. But he didn’t get the chance to speak before you felt a small twinge in your gut.

“No, we’re not,” you said, glancing down, feeling your heat start to come on. “I didn’t ever think about kids until just now.”

“Your heat was probably irregular from being forced last time,” said Dean, the disappointment all over his face.

“Hey, once the Alpha situation is dealt with, when it’s safe, do you want to, ya know, try?” you asked. He hummed and took hold of your hand, heading the two of you back to your room. You crawled back under the covers and closed your eyes, only to feel them lift up as Dean got under. “What are you doing?”

“You’re in heat, Y/N. You have no idea how damn good you smell,” he said, spreading your legs wide. “Let’s try to make this morning a bit better, shall we?”

“Well by all means, you won’t hear any complaints from me,” you said, still not quite used to how perfect he was at this.

When you’d finally crawled out of bed and gotten dressed, Dean had decided to take a break today, work on Baby some as Sam went over to Garth’s to help with some more of the Alphas you’d found. 

You went for a walk on the breezy summer day, not liking to stray too far from the bunker on your own. That was when you smelled it. 

“Ew,” you said, wiping your hand over your nose, looking around for the wet dog. It was putrid though, and you spotted some movement behind a tree when you finally recognized it.

“Knew you never left,” said Colorado, stepping into view, his eyes landing on your neck. “You got that stupid ass Alpha to mate you.”

“He’s not stupid, asshole,” you said, hoping Dean could feel your heart rate soar from this far away. “Making me a criminal wasn’t bad enough, you had to try to kill me too?”

“I never wanted to kill you,” he said, taking a step forward to match the one you took back. “I just wanted to give you a mate, like a good Alpha.”

“Well I got one so no thanks,” you said, looking for any sign of company he might of brought.

“I can see that now,” he said, giving you a shrug. “I would have let it go if it came down to just that. But you and your little hunter friends, you’ve been killing my pack. Those of us that are left…we aren’t too happy with you.”

“Touch me and you’ll be next,” you said, a smile on his face. “What?”

“Do you really think you’re not coming with us?” he asked, a group of ten or so Alphas popping up from every direction, forming a tight circle around you. You spun around and back at Colorado, his smug face eating this up. “Alright boys, time to take home our new toy.”

“New toy my ass,” you said, reaching into your coat pocket, grabbing the round object and gripping it tight. Dean told you only in an emergency and even then, it was going to hurt. You waited until they were all fairly close, wishing Colorado had moved in like them. This would hurt him but not take care of him like these other guys.

“Who wants first dibs?” said one of them. One of them shouted something back but you pulled out the metal object and threw it down hard, watching it explode as you covered your head.

“Y/N? Come on, come on Omega, wake up,” said Dean, patting your face. You opened your eyes and saw you were inside the bunker, covered head to toe in cuts and scrapes. “Hey, there she is.”

“How many I’d get?” you asked, everything sore and you felt like never leaving this bed again. Dean ran a hand over your head and you saw him give you a tiny smile.

“Twleve. Colorado was there wasn’t he? I smelled him. He got away,” said Dean. “God that could have been bad.”

“Thanks for giving me that thing,” you said. “Where’d you find it anyways?”

“British men of dickheadery. Instant Alpha killer,” said Dean. “You okay? I know how shook up you got over the last guy.”

“Considering what they said, I have no hard feelings over that,” you said, Dean nodding. “You don’t want to know.”

“I imagine I don’t,” said Dean, running a washcloth over your forehead. He cleaned up your face and your arms some, edgy anytime he had to leave the room to go get you something.

“Alpha,” you said, holding his hand when he came back with fresh sheets. “Calm down sweetie. Your Omega is right here.”

“I know,” said Dean, giving you a nod. He paused for a second before leaning down to give you a long kiss. “I don’t want you to go off on your own, not without me or one of the guys. Not until this is over.”

“I want to stay with you,” you said, pulling on his arm so he lay in bed with you.

Dean lay with you for hours, running his hands up and down your arms and back gently, easing the ache from them. It wasn’t until you heard the front door in the bunker that you jumped and Dean rolled over.

“Sam’s home,” you said. Dean stayed in bed with you though and you were surprised to see Sam bringing what looked like dinner into your room. 

“Well, seventeen Alphas taken care of today. I’d call that a win,” said Sam. “It’s almost over, Y/N.”

“How many we got left now?” you asked, Dean moving you both upright, carefully holding you so you didn’t agitate anything.

“Nine including Colorado. They’re bunching together now. I figure one more hunt, we’re in the clear,” said Sam.

The three of you stuck in a movie after that, needing the reprieve after the long day. Cas came home through the middle of it, telling you that you were down to seven and he had a fix on them.

“Hopefully end of tomorrow, we can put this behind us,” said Dean. “I hope.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group deals with Colorado once and for all but Dean isn’t a fan of letting the reader near him again…

Something was wrong. It’d been too easy to get the last six Alphas, leaving only Colorado to deal with. They’d seemingly given up without a fight. Dean was weary of the situation, nose stuck in books as he attempted to figure out what was happening.

Sam was the one who accidentally stumbled on the answer when he was at the grocery store one day.

“Alpha isn’t an Alpha,” said Sam, carrying a beer into the library, your head whipping up. Dean scrunched up his face as you shrugged, both looking to Dean. “Remember that time you were a vamp?”

“ _He was a what?_ ” you asked, looking over at Dean, cocking your head. “Did you sparkle?”

“Oh shut up,” he said, tickling your foot that was laid across his lap, earning a giggle. “Yeah, I do. What about it?”

“They were all super loyal to their Alpha, remember? Maybe Colorado is an Alpha but a  _monster Alpha_ , like the shapeshifter Alpha. He almost killed us once,” said Sam.

“It’d explain why they follow so easily. Protecting him,” you said. “How’d you figure that out?”

“Some kids and their mom arguing about mac and cheese,” said Sam, running a hand through his hair. “I mean, I see it with you two, that bond. He’s an Alpha which explains why he’s been so hard to kill.”

“Well we got one little thing he don’t know about,” said Dean. 

“The colt?” you asked, both guys raising an eyebrow at you. “It’s my house too. Can’t help if a girl goes wandering around to find new things for target practice.”

“Isn’t she amazing?” asked Dean, his face shining with adoration. “Love my Omega.”

“I love foot massages,” you said, Dean’s hands rubbing the bottom of your soles. “Your brother is a saint, Sammy.”

“Well while you two get hard ons for each other, I’m going to make sure we got plenty of Alpha killing bullets,” said Sam. He left the two of you, Dean more focused on your feet than the research not that you minded. But finding Colorado was harder than you thought. For almost a week you looked and looked until at breakfast one day, you brought up the one sure fire way you knew to get him out in the open.

“How many times do I have to tell you, you are not being bait!” yelled Dean, Sam spinning about face in the hallway to walk away. This was a conversation for the two of you to deal with. You gripped you coffee mug and waited for him to calm down. When he was quiet, waiting for you to speak, you stood up and walked over to his side of the table and leaned over.

He was confused but kept your gaze, trying to figure out what you were up to. You leaned in closer but he didn’t budge, a flicker of annoyance on his face. You stood up and took a few steps back, Dean raising an eyebrow, head shaking.

“What are you doing?” he asked. You shrugged.

“Look at your lap,” you said, Dean glancing down and swallowing hard. “You have had how many years of hunting experience and you didn’t feel me pickpocket that blade off you, didn’t feel me trace it around your leg, set it in your lap. If you were Colorado, you’d be dead.”

“You’re good at hunting. I’m not worried about that. Hell, I’d probably even let you go on a hunt by yourself if you wanted. You standing up for yourself, no I have no worries about you needing me by your side all the time sweetheart. But an Alpha is different,” said Dean.

“Yeah. They don’t have many weak points so if I’m one of them, we have to try, don’t we?” you asked. Dean ran a hand through his hair and you smiled when he had his head down.

“I really don’t want you to do this, Y/N,” said Dean, breathing a heavy sigh. “But I won’t stop you.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” you said, Dean reaching out his hand for you to sit beside him. You took it and he moved the blade away, pulling you onto his lap, keeping an arm wrapped around you. He leaned his head against your shoulder and you could feel the jitters in his body. “We’ll make a plan and you can show me everything I need to know to keep me safe.”

“I know. You’re just stubborn as fuck sometimes. No wonder you were made for me,” said Dean. You patted his head and went to go back to your breakfast but his grip tightened, holding you in place. He reached over to move your bowl closer. “Stay.”

“Always.”

 

It’d taken a few days to come up with a plan. A surefire plan for you to lure Colorado out in the open, for one of the guys to use the colt on him. It should have been over and done with like that. But the guys were nowhere to be found and Colorado was stronger than Dean and Sam combined, tossing you around like a rag doll. 

“Come on, Y/N. You’ll have a good time being my queen,” he said, grabbing you by the coat collar when you were panting on the ground, one of your shoulders feeling out of place. “You’ll get all the perks. Comfy bed, boss around the other Omegas, a nice ride on my-”

“Sorry. I don’t like small guys,” you said, feeling yourself get pulled backwards, out of the wooded area you were in and closer to a car. 

“Would it be easier if I looked like this?” he asked. You looked up and saw him transform. Green eyes you adored, scruff that scratched and tickled in just the right way, hair you loved to play with, pink soft lips… “ _Oh, you like this_. You’re much more pliant now.”

“Fuck off,” you said, getting your senses back. He might have looked like Dean but that wasn’t him. You kicked at his leg and felt him crumple down, long enough for you to slide out of your jacket and make a run for it.

You felt something hit you in the back and you fell to the ground, Dean shouting in the background. When you spun around, there were two Dean’s rolling around on the ground, fists flying. You saw the colt on the ground and grabbed it, shouting at them. They both stilled and spun around, seeing the gun in your hands.

“Y/N,” you heard them echo, looking at you and then one another. It was hard to pinpoint Dean, the blood, sweat, dirt and nasty Alpha smell hiding the true one from you.

“Shoot him,” said the one on the right. You glanced at him and saw him nod. 

“Y/N,” said the other one, the one who had his palms face up, the one that looked a little more vulnerable. “Sam and Cas’ll take care of you. Don’t risk it and do us both.”

“I’m not shooting both of you,” you said, eyes darting back to the one on the right. “Just him.”

“Y/N, think about-”

The colt had a bigger kickback than you imagined that made your shoulder scream in agony but you were smiling in relief. You lowered the gun and saw the Dean on the left, your Dean, stand and shake his head.

“I can’t shoot you. I just can’t,” you said, Dean roaming his eyes over you. 

“I knew you’d figure it out,” he said, no way he could have known that at all. “For curiosity’s sake though…”

“He was watching the gun. You were looking at me like you ruined my life,” you said. Dean looked away, and back at you with a sad smile. “You didn’t.”

“Alright, Omega,” said Dean, pulling you into a hug, kissing the top of your head as Sam and Cas came into view. “Sorry we were late. We ran into a couple of shifters.”

“Taken care of,” said Sam, a good sized cut on his cheek, Cas favoring one leg. “Is it over?”

“It’s over.”

 

“How’s Cas doing?” you asked, back from your drive around town. It’d felt like forever since you felt safe to go on your own and Dean wanted you to have a taste of freedom after all that time.

“He’s passed out in his room, said he’ll finish up the minor stuff tomorrow when he’s got the energy,” said Dean, sporting a bruise on his cheek still. You felt good as new apart from a few achy muscles, Sam no where to be found. “Sammy’s resting too.”

“Want to head to bed? My Alpha had a hard day,” you said, holding out a hand. He wrapped his around yours and walked with you to your room, smiling over at you. “What?”

“ _You_  had the hard day. You’ve been hunting two months and took out the Alpha shapeshifter all on your own. Trust me, that’s something not even lifelong hunters could do,” said Dean, shedding his jeans in your room, watching you change into some pajamas.

“True,” you said, grabbing your blanket and laying it over the covers, Dean climbing in his side and turning off his lamp. You crawled under and turned off your light, Dean’s arm already moving around your waist and tucking you in close, closer than normal. “But you had to go against so many of your instincts to let me do that. I know that’s not easy.”

“It’s not but you could be my Alpha, and I’d be your Omega and I’d still feel the same way. I don’t care about the dynamic stuff. I just want my sweetheart to have what she deserves,” said Dean. “Being treated with respect is definitely one of those things.”

“I’m so glad I met you,” you said, snuggling into his chest. He pressed his lips to your forehead and kept them there until they formed into a smile. 

“Night, little Omega,” he said.

“Love you, Alpha,” you said, delivering a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Love you too, Y/N.”

You were nearly asleep when Dean jolted up in bed, staring at the closed door. You wrapped your hands around his arm, looking up to see what was wrong. You didn’t hear or smell anything but Dean looked around like something was about to go down.

“What is it?” you asked quietly, the hum of electricity dropping as a red light shone under the door. “Dean.”

“Sam. We didn’t test Sam,” said Dean, pushing you behind him, using his other arm to grab an angel blade off the wall. 

“Wait, the Sam we came home with…” you said, hearing a whistle in the halls, a shadow stopping right in front of your door. It opened slowly, a dark outline of Sam standing there. It was hard to tell in the dark but he had a cruel smile on his face.

“Hi guys,” he said, stepping inside, twirling the demon blade in his hand. “Baby bro’s alright, tied up at the moment. You two though…You killed my dad. My family. Plus you shot me. Now that wasn’t very nice.”

“The other guy, with Colorado that first night,” you said, wondering how you’d missed him.

“Is that what you called him? Well I’m picking up where he left off,” he said, staring down at Dean. “But I’m not as old fashioned as dad so I’ll make you a deal, Dean. The Omega for your brother. That’s all I want. Nobody else has to get hurt or anything.”

“The Omega,” said Dean, standing up from the bed quickly, “Has a name. She ain’t going anywhere with you.”

“Or I’ll take her, kill you and your brother and figure out how to go kill that freak of nature in a trench coat later,” said the shifter. You were pulling the trigger for the second time that day, the shifter slumping out into the hall as you gave Dean a shake of your head.

“You always keep a gun with silver bullets under your pillow?” asked Dean, giving you a smile.

“Sam seemed off and with the day we’ve had…” you said, putting the safety back on, climbing out of bed. “Let’s figure out where our guy is.”

“What would the Winchesters do without you?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Alphas dealt with, Dean and the reader embark on the next part of their lives together…

“Alright,” you said, putting the last of the plates on the kitchen table, all three guys giving you a smile. “Eat your freaking home cooked meal and let’s try to be a normal family for once.”

“Edgy?” asked Sam, earning a pout from you. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I want no one to get kidnapped anymore, no more people breaking in our house or packs of monsters chasing us or car crashes or children of the corn crap going on. Let’s just have a nice celebratory dinner and enjoy ourselves,” you said. 

“You got it boss,” said Dean, shoveling some potatoes on his plate. It took a few hours to find Sam and by the time you were home again, you’d had enough shit for one day. Dean cleaned up the shifter with your help, the two of you passing out in bed after a long, hot shower. A good meal that wasn’t pizza for once was something you figured everyone could use.

It turned out the guys liked it, making a big meal together, sitting down at the table for a few hours, talking about old hunts and bad dates and childhood memories. Everyone agreed that making it a regular weekly occurance would be a nice family tradition and you couldn’t help but think of how a few months earlier, you didn’t have any of that.

Things got normal after the shapeshifter Alpha situation was dealt with, a few hunts here and there, Dean bringing you along on some of the easier ones, politely asking you to stay behind in the motel room when they were a bit advanced for someone so new to it. You tried your best to appease him, knowing how hard it was for him to let you do it but eventually it’d been a few months and Dean stopped asking you to stay behind and to simply stick close when you were out on the hunt with him.

It was a slow week when you woke up in bed one day, Dean already awake and looking you over carefully, that concerned look back in his eye.

“What is it?” you asked, giving him a smile. Dean moved his hand down to your stomach and stared at it, bringing his eyes up curiously to yours.

“When was the last time you had a heat? It’s been a few months, hasn’t it?” asked Dean. You’d knotted again a few days after everything had settled, your heat lingering that time but it’d been in the back of your mind with all that had happened. It probably had been a few months and you had been complaining to him about feeling sick in the mornings lately.

“You have any of those pregnancy tests left?” you asked. Dean shook his head but his eyes lit up, excited at the possibility. “I’ll call the doctor, see if I can get in today.”

“Wait, won’t he recognize you? We faked you being dead and everything to get rid of the criminal stuff but-”

“I don’t think he’s going to be a problem.”

 

It turned out, he wasn’t. He was as happy as could be actually when you and Dean came in that afternoon.

“Y/N, I’m glad we’re having a very different conversation than the last time we spoke,” he said, patting your shoulder. “Dean’s a lucky Alpha,” he said, holding out a hand for Dean.

“Very. We’re hoping for maybe a little more luck today,” said Dean, shaking it and sitting back in his seat. 

“Well, Y/N. You are very much pregnant,” said the doctor, sliding over an envelope. 

“Oh,” you said, putting a hand on your chest as you felt Dean’s reaction, the doctor chuckling as Dean had a big smile on his face, rubbing a hand over his own.

“A lot of bonded parents have that happen. Mom and dad are real excited from the look on both your faces,” said your doctor. “Your results look good and you’re about twelve weeks in. Your sonogram showed everything was clean.”

“Awesome,” said Dean, rubbing a hand over your belly. “She’s okay? Like everything’s normal?”

“Yup. Everyone is right where they’re supposed to be,” he said. “Mom and the little ones.”

“Little ones?  _As in more than one?_ ” you asked.

“I didn’t think you guys heard me in there you were so caught up in it all. But yeah, you’ve got twins on the way,” he said. 

“Two pups,” said Dean, your body almost certain you’d never felt him so happy. “Do we know what they are yet? Girl, boy?”

“It’s a little too early for that,” said the doctor, pleased with how eager Dean was. “But don’t worry, we got plenty of time for you guys to get everything ready.”

“Um, I have a question,” you said, looking down. “Since I’ve never done this before or even really looked into it, what…what will they be? Like what are the odds that we have an Omega?”

“Well across the board your best odds are Beta, then Alpha, then Omega,” said your doctor. “As an Omega female and Alpha male, I’d say the odds of an Omega or Alpha child are slightly higher than if you were both Betas for example.”

“Hey,” said Dean, sliding his hand up to cup your cheek. “Whatever they are, we’ll raise them right. How to be a good and strong and kind, no matter what they are.”

“I know, Dean. Whatever they are, we’ll love them all the same.”

 

About nine months later you were watching Dean feed your two month old daughter, your son trying to hold the bottle in your hand but not quite getting the grasp of it just yet.

“I swear these kids eat more than we do,” said Dean. “How’s Eli doing?”

“Lil’ Alpha is almost done,” you said. “Ellie?”

“Lil’ Omega is almost too. Bath time and then we can hand them off to Uncle Sam for the night?” he asked, watching you smile. “Guys, I got a hot date with your mom tonight if you want to hurry it up.”

“This is the first time we’ll have gone out and I can actually fit in a dress I like,” you said. 

“You look hot in everything,” said Dean. “Especially my Zeppelin tee you like so much.”

“I’ll wear it tonight when we get home if you want,” you said, Dean throwing you a smirk. “Boy’s done.”

“And…girlie is done. I got ‘em, you take the extra time to get ready,” said Dean, watching you stand and trade off the baby for his bottle. Dean brought them into the kitchen, still small enough that they fit in their little tubs in the sink, both getting a nice bath as you lingered. “I got it, go relax sweetheart.”

You came in and wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your head on his back, taking a deep breath.

“Mommy’s in a mood Ellie,” said Dean, lightly spraying the warm water from the faucet over her tiny body. “I’m so lucky to have your mommy love me.”

“They’re gonna be okay, both of them,” you said, peaking your head under Dean’s arm to watch Eli splash in his water with a big giggle. “He’s going to be kind like you. She’s never going to worry about bonding. They’ll be okay.”

“Omega,” said Dean, wrapping an arm around your waist. “I know. Besides, she’s not going on a date until she’s twenty. And Eli is going with her to spy for us.”

“They’re twins. They’re going to be way more loyal to each other than to us,” you said. “They’re already growing up too fast.”

“What’s today?” asked Dean, picking up Ellie, drying her off as you sat Eli on the counter.

“The 25th, why?” you asked. You used the same towel to get him dry, both you and Dean putting fresh diapers on them, putting them into their onesies to put them down for bed. Dean reached for Eli and you let him take them both, following after as he tucked them into their cribs and turned off the light, heading down the hall and into your room with you to get ready for your date. “Why’d you want to know the day?”

“I wanted to make sure I had the day right when I took you out,” said Dean. You cocked your head and you saw him blush, rare on his face but a sight you loved. “A year ago tonight, we met. You saved my life.”

“It’s only been a year?” you said, pulling him into a hug. “It feels much longer.”

“Marry me?” he asked, your head snapping up. “I was going to do it at the restaurant but a lot of important stuff has happened in this room. Bonding, the first time I told you I loved you, our kids…I love you and I should have asked long before now.”

“Yeah, I’ll marry you, Alpha,” you said, leaning up, getting a kiss from him. A long and slow and soft kiss that made you feel so fuzzy you went into that blank space you did on occasion where nothing existed outside of him and your family.

“Love you, Omega,” he said.

“Love you back, Alpha.”


End file.
